


Wala Na Ngang Hihigit (Sa Pag-ibig Mo)

by tulipmatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipmatte/pseuds/tulipmatte
Summary: "Ang liit mo parin ha""Sus, wag mo nang simulan ulit."Buong akala nya’y pagkatapos ng isang taon at apat na buwan ay hindi na uulit uulit ang imahe ng ngiting minsang araw-araw nyang dinasal na masilayan. Buong akala nya'y wala nang kiliting hatid ang boses na minsa'y naging lakas.Pero  mali pala."Lintek. Bakit ba nanunukso ang mundo."Bulong ni baekhyun sakanyang sarili habang dahang-dahang naglalakad palayo sa kanyang nakaraan.





	Wala Na Ngang Hihigit (Sa Pag-ibig Mo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Unang-una sa lahat maraming salamat at binigyan mo ng oras na i-click ang sinulat kong fic!  
> Ang storya na ito ay inspired sa kanta ng Callalily na "Ex". kaya mas maganda kung sabay mong pakinggan yung kanta habang binabasa lalo pag nasa bandang dulo ka na.
> 
> Ilang buwan ko din 'tong sinulat at pinagtyagaan kaya sana ikaw din :)
> 
> Salamat ng marami, mga MODs!
> 
> ♥

**FEBRUARY 2015**

Bahagyang nagising si Baekhyun dahil sa tunog na nang gagaling sakanyang _mobile phone_. Iniunat nya ang kanyang mga kamay sabay ang paghikab na may pagtataka kung sino ang tumatawag sakanya.

 

“Mmm?”  Sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakapikit pa.

“Sir, good morning. Pasensya na sa maagang istorbo.”

Sinilip ni Baekhyun kung sino ang kausap, ang kanya palang kasamahan sa trabaho.

“Sir hindi kasi ako makakapasok ng 9am, pwede bang ikaw na muna ang mag opening? May kailangan lang akong daanan, hahabol na lang ako sa tanghali.”

Muling sinilip ni baekhyun ang oras. 5:34am. Saktong sakto sa oras ng gising nya tuwing sya ang naka assign bilang opening OIC.

“Sige Ma’am, walang problema.” Bulong ni baekhyun bago muling niyakap ang kanyang unan at pumikit pa ng limang minuto.

 

Si Baekhyun ay nagtatrabaho bilang Shift Manager sa isang restaurant sa SM North Edsa. Sya ay nakapagtapos ng Bachelor of Science in Culinary Arts sa kanyang probinsya sa Tarlac. Hindi man siya siguardo sa maraming bagay, sigurado naman sya sa pagpupursige na balang araw ay magkakaroon siya ng sarili nyang _restaurant_. Simple lamang si Baekhyun, kayumanggi ang kulay ng buhok, may salamin at singkit na mata at mapupula na pisngi na laging napapansin sa kanya. Maliit sya kumpara sa iba ngunit mataas ang tingin sa kanya ng mga tao.  

8:45am ng nakapag time-in na si Baekhyun. Kailanman ay hindi nya naranasang malate dahil masyadong importante ang bawat minuto sa kanya.

 

“Hay, lunes na naman pala.” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanyang sarili habang binabasa ang mga iniwang bilin sakanilang endorsement logbook mula sakanyang mga kapwa OICs.

 

_Paki submit po_ _ang_ _permit natin sa admin, Sir._

Hinintay lamang ni Baekhyun na dumating ang isa sa mga _staff_   niya bago siya umakyat para ipasa ang permit sa admin ng mall.  Habang papalapit ng _e_ _scalator_ ay may napansin si Baekhyun sa kanyang kaliwa; dalawang hakbang lamang ang pagitan, isang lalakeng matangkad, naka-unipormeng pang barista, nakayuko at malapit ng umabot sa dulo ng _es_ _calator_ _._

 

“Sir,-“ malakas na pagkakatawag ni Baekhyun.

 

Lumingon patalikod ang matangkad na lalaki at hindi napansin na umabot na siya sa dulo ang _es_ _calator_. Bahagyang nawalan siya ng balanse ngunit buti na lamang ay nakatayo pa ng deretso sa muntikang pagka-dapa sa sahig. 

 

Kitang-kita ni baekhyun ang gulat at takot mula sa mata ng lalaki ng makahakbang na sa ikalawang palapag ng mall. Hindi nya alam kung sya ba ay maaawa o matatawa sa kanyang nakita.

“Ayos ka lang ba?” tanong nya sa lalaki na sya namang tumango lang at ngumiti sa kanya sabay lumakad na papalayo sakanya.

 

Hindi namamalayan ni Baekhyun na 6:30pm na at oras na para sya’y mag-out sa trabaho. Pagkatapos ng reports, _pag_ _-_ _momonitor_ sa kusina at pakikipagdiskusyon sa kanilang _head_ _manager_ nagtungo na palabas si Baekhyun _._ Naisipan niya na mamili ng kaunti ng mga naubos na nyang pangangailangan sa kanyang dorm.

 

Nalalapit na ang araw ng mga puso at unti unti na namang napupuno ng mga dekorasyong makati sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ang paligid. Para sa kanya, ang pula ay nagsisimbulo ng negatibo. Tuwing sila ay may pagpupulong, pag ang kulay sa dulo ng iyong mga _reports_  ay pula, bagsak ang iyong benta. Mahigit isang linggo pa ngunit bahagyang nakakaramdam na si Baekhyun ng pagod para sa darating na okasyon.

 

Pagsapit ng hapon, pagkatapos mananghalian ni Baekhyun ay bigla nyang naisipang bumili ng mainit na tsokolate habang may kalahating oras pa sa kanyang break. Sinubukan nya bumili sa Jollibee at sa McDo ngunit wala na. Umakyat sya sa _second floor_ ng _mall_ , at naghanap ng _coffee kiosk_ na wala gaanong tao. Biglang napalunok si Baekhyun ng makita ang nakasulat na S _wiss hot chocolate_ _. L_ umapit sya ng walang  pag-dadalawang isip at sakto, bakante ang mga upuan at walang nauunang bumili sakanya.

 “Isang hot chocolate, yung small lang.” Pagharap ng barista ay namukaan niya agad ito. Siya ang lalakeng  muntikan ng madapa sa _es_ _calator_ kahapon.

“Uy, ikaw pala yan.” Nakangiting bati ni Baekhyun.

 “Sa baba ka lang din pala Sir. Anong size po pala ulit?” Sagot ng lalaki na nawa’y hindi pa makatingin ng deretso kay Baekhyun.

“Small lang, gusto ko lang magpagising.” Napansin ni Baekhyun ang _nametag_ ng barista, Chanyeol pala ang kanyang pangalan. Assistant Manger ang naka-print dito. Inabot ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang kanyang order at napansin nitong mas malaki sa ordinaryong small size ang tasa nito.

 

“Free upsize, para kalimutan mo na yung nangyari sa’kin kahapon.” Napabitaw ng mahinang tawa si Baekhyun, “Haha! Uy salamat. Di’bale, pasyal ka din samin minsan para makabawi ako.” Napangiti din ang kaninang hindi makatingin sakanya. “Ayun naman pala. Salamat, sir?”

 

“Baekhyun.” Binitawan nya ang kanyang hawak na tasa at inabot ang kanang kamay kay Chanyeol, “Wag ka na mag-sir, parehas lang naman tayo” Nakipagkamay si Chanyeol at ngumiti sakanya, “Ayos yan, Baekhyun, basta may free upsize din ako ha.”

 

Napasulyap si Baekhyun sa kanyang relo at napansin nyang limang minute nalang ang kanyang break. “Oo naman, walang problema dun.” Nakangiti nyang sagot.

 

“Mauna na ako, sa susunod nalang ulit.” Kinuha na ni Baekhyun muli ang kanyang tasa at naglakad papunta sa _es_ _calator._ Tumango sa kanya si Chanyeol. Hindi nya batid  na napasulyap muli sa kanya ang binata habang sya ay pababa. Hindi pa man nya naiinom ang kanyang mainit na tsokolate ay para bang nagising na ang diwa ni Baekhyun.

 

Lingid sa kaalaman niya na ang dahilan ng free upsize ay ang kanyang ngiti.

 

**ARAW NG MGA PUSO**

Bawat taon, bilang selebrasyon ng _mall_ sa Araw ng mga Puso, ay may kaunting palaro at pahanda mula sa mga pili o nais mag- _sponsor_ na mga _tenants_ , at mga piling panauhin ang ginaganap sa event center. Bawat tenant na kasali ay dapat na may  isa o dalawang _representative_ na empleyado.

Si Chanyeol ang inatasan ng kanyang Manager na dumalo sa selebrasyon na ikinatuwa naman niya dahil makakatakas sya ng ilang oras sa trabaho. _Baka may cute pa dun,_ ang sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanyang isip.

Nagsimula ang selebrasyon sa pag cover ng bandang MYMP sa kantang “The Closer I Get To You”. Ang bawat isa ay may hawak na lobo na ibinibigay sa bawat kalahok sa entrance ng event center at ang kay Chanyeol ay hugis labi. Naglakad-lakad muna sya sa loob habang pinagmamasdan ang bawat pagkaing nakahanda at iniisip na niya kung ano ang kanyang kukunin. Mayroong libreng mga cupcakes at juice sa isang sulok ng stage at doon dumeretso si Chanyeol.

Pagkatapos ng dalawang kanta ng banda ay umakyat na sa entablado ang host at nagpakilala, lumingon lingon si Chanyeol kung may kakilalang mga katabing tenants o kung may cute na baka pwedeng maaya pagkatapos ng event.

Nagulat si Chanyeol ng biglang mapansin ng  kanyang mga mata si Baekhyun na may hawak na isang pulang cupcake at tila naghahanap ng espasyong pwedeng maupuan. Bago pa makalakad si Chanyeol papunta kay Baekhyun ay biglang nagsalita ang host.

 

“Para sa ating unang game! Ang unang rule ay wala po munang gagalaw!” Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang hawak nyang baso at inilipat ang atensyon sa host. “Kung mapapansin nyo ay may iba’t ibang hugis ang inyong mga hawak na lobo, ang game ay hanapin nyo ang kapareha sa loob ng isang minuto, ang walang partner pagkatapos ay kailangang kumanta dito sa ating stage!”

 

Dali-daling hinanap ni Chanyeol ang may hugis labi na lobo na parang batang naghahanap ng itlog tuwing Easter Sunday. Wala pang kalahating minuto at napansin nya ulit si Baekhyun, napatingin sa kanyang lobo at napangiti ng makitang kapareho ito ng kanya.

 _Aba talaga nga naman._ Bulong ni Chanyeol ng may ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

 

“Baekhyun!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol pagkatapik nya sa balikat ni Baekhyun.

“Parehas tayo ng balloon.”

Inayos ni Baekhyun ang kanyang salamin at tinignan ng maigi ang tinutukoy ni Chanyeol.

“Hala! Uy!” Sabay na napatawa ang dalawa sa sitwasyon.

“Eto na yung laro diba, hanapin lang ang kaparehas.” Tanong ni baekhyun.

“Oo, nahanap mo na.” Biglang nagiba ang timpla ng mukha ni Baekhyun sa kanyang narinig na wari’y nangilabot.

“Biro lang! Hahahaha!” Bawi naman ni Chanyeol na napakamot ng ulo.

 

“Time’s up!” Sigaw ng host at biglang nagsigawan sa saya ang mga kalahok.

 “Nahanap nyo na ba ang mga partners nyo? Sa mga susunod na games ay kayo na po ang magiging partners at bago umalis mamaya ay may free photobooth po tayo para may remembrance, diba! Pero bago tayo magstart sa second game ay kumain na muna tayo. Maaari na po tayong magsipila sa magkabilang dulo ng mga buffet tables. Maligayang araw ng mga puso!”

 

 

“Akala ko naman kakain lang tayo dito.” Bulong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang sila’y nakapila na para kumain. Napagkwentuhan nila ang kanilang mga trabaho habang sila’y kumakain. Si Chanyeol ay graduate ng Business Management, dati ng nagtrabaho sa office sa kanilang probinsya at pangalawang trabaho ngayon ang pagiging Assistant Manager sa isang coffee shop.

 “Dapat talaga maghahanap na din ako ng ibang trabaho kasi sa totoo lang, nakakainip din dahil dito ako madalas naka assign sa kiosk, kaso tinaasan nila ang sahod ko last month lang.”

Maraming nais isagot si Baekhyun ngunit hindi sila gaanong magkaintindihan dahil sa ingay, “Buti ka pa nga may increase na sa sahod e ako isang taon na wala parin.”

 

“Dibale pag gusto mo ng kape, akyat ka lang, sagot ko na.”

“Aba, sige sagot ko na ang kwento.” Biro ni Baekhyun at sila’y muling nagtawanan.

 

Natapos ang selebrasyon na may hawak si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na tig-isang kopya ng litrato nilang dalawa. Naka-akbay ang kaliwang kamay ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Baekhyun at sya nama’y naka “like” pose.

 

“Balik trabaho na ulit.” Paalam ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

 

 “Ako lalabas na e, may date pa.”

“Aba ayos ha.”

“Biro lang, uuwi na rin. Kunin ko pala number mo.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na may hindi maipaliwanag na ngiti sakanyang mukha.

“Para saan?”

“Para mayaya kita mamaya pag-uwi mo.”

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun at napatingin ng may kalahating gulat at kalahating pagkunot ng noo kay Chanyeol.

“Biro lang ulit. Haha! Pero kunin ko nga number mo. Baka pumunta ako sainyo para sa palibre mo wala ka pala, mapag-usapan pa ako ng mga kasama mong babae.”

“Kota ka na ha.”

Hinablot ni Baekhyun ang hawak ni Chanyeol na cellphone at tinype ang kanyang numero.

“Ayan, sige na. Mahaba haba pa ang araw.” Huling hirit ni Chanyeol bago naglakad ng magkahiwalay ang dalawa.

 

Unti-unti nang hindi maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga paa. Alas dyis na pala ng gabi, sumobra na sya ng dalawang oras sa trabaho. Wala na syang ibang nais kung hindi ay humiga at matulog.

 

Hindi man nya namalayan, pero sya ay nakatulog ng may ngiti sakanyang mga labi.

 

_9:45am._

_Hay. Salamat sa rest day! Sa wakas!_

Sinabi ni Baekhyun sakanyang isip habang naguunat pa sakanyang higaan. Kinapa nya ang kanyang salamin at tsinek ang kanyang cellphone.

 

_From: +6393562535263_

_7:58pm._

_Buti nalang ikaw ang nakapartner ko kanina_ __

Dahan dahan nyang binaba ang kanyang phone at napatingin sa dingding ng mga isang minuto. Pagkatapos ay binasa nya ulit ang mensaheng siguardo ay galling kay Chanyeol. Sa sobrang pagod ay nakalimutan na rin nyang maghapunan pagkauwi ng halos magaalas-onse kagabi.

 

_Chanyeol?_

Malamang, si Chanyeol. Delete.

_Uy nagtext ka pala!_

Ang tipid. Delete.

_Uy bakit may ganon. Haha. Kamusta chanyeol?_

Nabitawan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang cellphone at tumama sakanyang mukha.

‘ _The fuck.’_ Pasigaw nyang sabi pagkatsek nya ng kanyang salamin na pasalamat nya’y hindi nabasag.

 

_Uy Chanyeol, pasensya na kung ngayon ko lang nabasa. Salamat din kahapon_ _J_

Send.

 

Wala pang limang minuto ay nagreply na si Chanyeol habang nagfa-facebook si Baekhyun. Nakakaramdam na sya ng gutom ngunit mukhang mahigpit pa ang yakap sakanya ng higaan.

 

_From: +6393562535263_

_Sumilip nga ako sainyo pagkabili ko ng donut, full house! May pasok ka ba ngayon?_

Bumangon na si baekhyun, nilapag sa lamesa nya ang cellphone at dumeretso sa banyo. Pagkabalik ay kumuha ng kawali, binuksan ang kalan at nilagyan ng mantikang tira pa sa kahapong pinag prituhan nya ng tatlong hiwa ng maling at itlog.

 

_Wala, buti nalang. Kasi siguradong may aftershock pa ngayon. Ikaw ba?_

_Wala din. Sakto, labas tayo?_

Napaisip si baekhyun habang kumakain ng corned beef na di nya namalayang nalagyan nya ng isang buong patatas. _Wala naman akong lakad ngayon, pwede din naming maglaba mamayang gabi. Wala din atang magawa ‘tong Chanyeol na ‘to._

_Sige, anong oras ba?_

_Mga 4?_ __

_Sige. Saan ba?_

_Kita nalang tayo sa SM._ __

_Okay._ __

Pagtingin ni Baekhyun sa oras ay mag a-alas dose na. Naglinis sya ng kanyang maliit na dorm, naligo at wari’y hindi mapakali sa oras. Nagsuot lang sya ng plain white shirt, black jeans at sneakers na pulang katerno ng kanyang belt bag. Tinignan nya ang kanyang sarili sa salamin, sinuklay ang kanyang buhok gamit ang kanyang kamay at pinagpag ng kaunti ang kanyang damit. Sa tinagal ng panahon ay ngayon lang muling na-excited sa isang lakad si Baekhyun.

 

Hiniram ni Chanyeol ang kotse ng kanyang kuya na si Junmyeon dahil balak nya ding mag grocery ng mga kakailangin sa bahay nila. Nagbihis sya ng itim na oversized shirt, offwhite na walking shirts at itim na cap. Pagkapark ng sasakyan ay tinawagan nya agad si Baekhyun, “Hello, nasa SM ka na ba?” Tanong nya habang naglalakad na papasok ng entrance ng SM. “Oo, nandito lang ako sa NBS, tumitingin ako ng pang tickler ko. Nandito ka narin ba?” Sagot ni Baekhyun. “Sige, puntahan nalang kita jan, papasok na ako.”

 

Tinapik ni Chanyeol sa balikat si Baekhyun naka-squat at seryosong namimili ng tickler. “Kanina ka pa ba dumating dito?”, bungad ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman, dito lang ako dumeretso at baka makalimutan ko pa mamaya.” Tumayo na si Baekhyun at may hawak na dalawang tickler. “Alin dito, itong blue o green?” Napangiti si Chanyeol at sa isip nito’y parang bata si Baekhyun na namimili ng notebook para sa kanyang klase. “Yung blue nalang, mas simple ang design.” Tumango si Baekhyun at walang pagdadalawang isip na ibinalik ang tickler na green.

 

“Saan pala tayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang sila’y naglalakad na palabas ng National Bookstore. “Saan mob a hilig kumain? O saan mo gustong kumain ngayon?” Napatitig ng sandal si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at ngayon lang nito napagtanto na hindi nya pa natanong ang edad ni Baekhyun, _Pero mukha syang mas bata sakin?_

 

“Ikaw nag-aya eh, ikaw ang bahala” Patawang sagot ni Baekhyun. Nabigla si Chaneyol at tila’y nagising ng napitik sya sa balikat ni Baekhyun. “Huy, saan nga?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. “Ayos ka na ba sa Racks?” Ngayon lang din napagtanto ni Chanyeol, _Date ba ito?_

“Oo naman, hindi naman ako maselan sa pagkain. Saka sakto, hindi ko pa nasubukan dun.” Napangiti si Chanyeol dahil isa yun sa mga paborito nyang kainan at saktong hindi pa dun nasusubukan ni Baekhyun. Pagpasok nila ay bakante ang upuan pang dalawahan. “Pili ka na ng gusto mo.” Napatingin si Baekhyun na natakpan ng menu book ang mukha. “Teka, libre ba to? KKB to ha.” Seryosong tanong ni Baekhyun. “Next time nalang yung KKB, ako naman nag yaya ngayon.” Magsasalita pa sana si Baekhyun ngunit inunahan na sya ni Chanyeol, “Alam ko na, ilibre mo nalang ako ng icecream mamaya.” Pabirong sabi ni Chanyeol. Habang naghihintay ng kanilang order, hindi na napigilang itanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ilang taon ka na pala? Kung di mo mamasamain.”

“Hulaan mo.” Nakasalukbaba si Baekhyun at biglang wari’y may mapabirong ngiti sakanyang mukha.

“Hmm, 23? 24?” Sagot ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang pagkaupo at pumusisyon na katapat ni Baekhyun. Napangiti na lamang si Baekhyun at napataas ang parehong kilay, “Sanay na ako, maliit kasi ako eh. Pero mali ka, 26 na ako.” Bigla namang lumaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, “Hindi naman siguro dahil maliit ka, mukha lang kasi talagang bata pa ang istura mo.” Yumuko si Baekhyun at tila’y napapaiwas ng tingin sakanya, “Uyy, flattered sya.” Pabirong sabi ni Chanyeol. “Ikaw, hula ko mga 28?” Sasagot na sana ng malakas na “Huy!” ang matangkad na barista pero saktong dumating na ang kanilang mga order at inilapag sakanilang lamesa. “Teka, 25 lang ako! Grabe ka naman sakin!” Paglilinaw ni Chanyeol na para bang batang nakikipag diskusyon dahil sa maling pagka-ispel ng kanyang pangalan. Narinig na lamang nya ang tila’y mahinang pagtawa ni Baekhyun at sya’y napatawa rin. “Sanay din ako dyan, porke ba malaking tao ako, mukha namang college ang istura ko ah.” Ngumuso sya at nag-pose na parang tuta. “Tumigil ka na, niloloko lang kita.” Bawi ni Baekhyun habang puno ng mashed potato ang kanyang bibig.

 

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay niyaya ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na samahan sya sa pag-grocery. “Hindi mo pa nga ako nililibre ng icecream.”Patukso nitong sabi. “Alam mo, para ka talagang bata eh. Tara na nga at magdidilim na pala.”

 

“Wow, may curfew ka ba. Wag ka mag-alala idadaan naman kita sa dorm mo, nakakahiya naman ako nagyaya sayo eh.” Tinignan sya ni Baekhyun ng nakataas ang kaliwang kilay pero hindi ito umimik. Napapansin na nyang hilig ata ni Baekhyun ang pagtaas ng kilay. _Di ko alam kung naiinis ba sya pag ganun o may ibang ibig sabihin yun._

Habang nasa linya na sila ng cashier, may tumawag kay Baekhyun mula sa kanyang likod, “Sir Baek!”, tinignan ni Chanyeol kung sino ito at sumesenyas ang babae na parang nagtatanong kung sino sya. Sumenyas naman pabalik ng ‘ _wala’_ si Baekhyun at tumingin pabalik sakanya. “Huy, ikaw na.” sabi ni Baekhyun at nauna nang inilapag ang mga pinamili sa cashier table. “Sino yun?” tanong ni Chanyeol. “OIC yun nung katabing tenant namin.” Tumango lamang si Chanyeol at nagbayad na ng kanyang mga pinamili.

 

Paglabas ay isinabay na nya sa kotse si Baekhyun at nag-alok na idaan na si Baekhyun sa kanyang dorm. “Saan ka ba nagddorm?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nagmamaneho na palabas ng parking lot. “Sa Visayas Ave. lang ako, ikaw ba? Atsaka wag mo na ako idaan malapit lang naman, isang jeep lang dito eh.” Pag-igit naman ni Baekhyun. “Kaya nga, malapit lang naman, isa pa nandito kanarin naman. Dyan lang din naman ako malapit sa Trinoma bahay namin.” Nagpark si Chanyeol sa harap ng dorm ni Baekhyun at inalok itong pumasok sa loob. “Sa susunod po, baka hinahanap na tong mga pinamili ng nanay ko panghapunan eh. May susunod pa naman diba?” Sabi ni chanyeol na may buong ngiti sa kanyang mukha. “Oo naman. Sya ingat pag-uwi. Salamat ha.” Kumaway si Baekhyun at naglakad na papasok sa gate ng kanilang dorm.

 

Ngayong araw ay hindi lang edad ang nalaman ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, kundi pati narin ang silip sa buhay at ugali neto. _Ang cute nyang asarin, cute din pag biglang nananahimik._

Ang hindi nya alam ay kung saan ba ito patungo, o kung paanong ang lahat ng kanyang nararamdaman.

 

_Gusto ko na ba sya? May gusto ako sa kapwa ko lalake?_

_Kung oo’y ayos lang ba ito?_

Mga salitang bumulong kay Chanyeol bago sya napapikit.

 

Si Baekhyun naman, sa kabilang dako, ay minsan ng nagkaron ng boyfriend nung sya’y nasa kolehiyo. Kasamahan nya ito sa Culinary Club na itinayo nila nung unang semester ng ikatlong taon nya sa kurso. Labis ang kanyang pasasalamat nuon sakanyang mga magulang na tinanggap sya ng walang pag-aalinlangan at kilala din nila ang kanyang naging boyfriend noon, si Jongin. Nagkahiwalay sila bago sila parehong magtapos ng kolehiyo, naging busy sa pag-aaral si Baekhyun habang si Jongin ay napalihis at napasama sa barkada hanggang kinuha na sya ng kanyang mga magulang sa States. Ganun paman ay maayos nilang napag-usapan ang paghihiwalay at paminsan-minsan ay nagkakausap parin sila sa messenger.

 

Hindi nya namamalayang magtatatlong taon na mula nung sya’y nakapagtapos, at mula nung sya’y nagkaron ng inspirasyon. Pagkatapos ng tatlong taon ay ngayon nalang muling may bumabagabag sakanya bago matulog, Yung pakiramdam na kilig na may halong pag-aalala pero higit sa lahat, ay hindi na sya makapaghintay na pumasok ulit bukas at….. siguro’y makita si Chanyeol.

 

Natapos ang February at March, 1st quarter ng peak season para sakanilang kabilang sa Food and Beverage industry, naging busy man pareho sa kanilang mga trabaho at laging naisisingit ang kahit isa o dalawang oras na pagkain sa labas, nagkaron pa sila ng kasunduan sa pagbabayad tuwing kakain:

 

Ngayon: Chanyeol

Next time: Baekhyun

Next time: Hati sa bill

 

Maliban don ay nakaugalian nadin ang gabi-gabing palitan ng mensaheng ‘ _uy goodnight, pasyalan kita ulit bukas’_ ng dalawa. Nasaang pahina na ba sila ng libro? Bestfriends? Ka-foodtrip? _Friends with benefits?_ O mayroon nabang handang tumawid ng ibang kabanata?

 

**APRIL 2016**

Summer na at saktong magcecelebrate ang kumpanya nina Chanyeol para sakanilang ikalawang taong anibersaryo. Nakahanda na ang kanilang mga plane tickets at mga aktbidad para sa dalawang gabi at talong araw na bakasyon nila sa Davao. Lunes ang kanilang alis at babalik na sya sa trabaho ng Huwebes. Linggo ng gabi ay niyaya nya si Baekhyun na kumain sa isang Korean restaurant dahil gusto nyang kumain ng ramen kahit mainit ang panahon.

 

“Wag mo ko ganong mamimiss ha. Baka mahina panaman ang signal dun.” Hirit ni Chanyeol na mahinang tinatapik ang ulo ng hindi gaanong umiimik na Baekhyun. “Marunong ka bang lumangoy?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang iniikot ikot ang kutsara nya sa mangkok ng ramen. “Nag-aalala ka naman agad eh. Opo mag-iingat naman po mamser.” Pabirong sagot ni Chanyeol. “Pinagsasabi mo, laki laki mong tao eh bakit ako mag-aalala.”

Pagkatapos ay idinaan muli ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sakanyang dorm, pagpasok nya sa gate ay tinext nya agad si Baekhyun.

 

_May inipit akong sulat sa bulsa mo._

Nabasa na lamang ni Baekhyun ang text ni Chanyeol nung siya’y nakahiga na.

_May lakad tayo pagkauwi ko, wag ka magplano ng iba sa Wednesday ha?_

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ng unan ang kanyang mukha at wari’y naglalabas ng nakakagigil na tunog. _Errrrrr, pwede namang magresort malapit_ dito _, pinaka davao davao pa eh._

Habang nasa trabaho ay wari’y hindi mapakali si Baekhyun, oras-oras ay sinisilip nya ang kanyang cellphone kung merong message galing kay Chanyeol, ang tanging alam nya lang at huling text na natanggap nya ay ang sinned nitong litrato sa messanger pagbaba nila ng eroplano at may kasunod na “Ang init dito sa Davao!” na natanggap nya kanina pang alas-otso ng umaga.

 

_Baka naman busy, naiwan ang phone sa kwarto nya._

_Baka may activity sila._

_Baka mahirap ang signal._

_Baka naman di ko naman dapat ‘to iniisip._

Paikot-ikot sa kama, mag-aala una na ay hindi parin makatulog si Baekhyun. Sinubukan nyang tawagan si Chanyeol ngunit unattended ang linya nito. Sinubukan nya ulit hanggat sa umabot na sya ng pang-walong tawag ngunit unattended parin. Sa gitna ng mga buntong hininga ni Baekhyun ay dito nya muli naalala ang pakiramdam na may nami-miss. Hindi man bago ngunit sa tagal ng panahon ay wari’y hindi sya mapakali lalo pa’t hindi nya alam kung nasa maayos na kalagayan si Chanyeol. _Nasaang pahina na nga ba sila?_

Kinabukasan ay nagising si Baekhyun sa tunog ng kanyang ringing tone. Sinilip nya kung sino ang tumatawag at dali-dali itong sinagot nung nakita nya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol.

 

“Miss mo na ba ako ha baeko”

“Anong baeko”

Bumangon si Baekhyun at lumapit sa may bintana ng kanyang kwarto para lumayo sa tunog ng kanyang blower.

 

“Teka natatanggap mo ba mga texts ko?”

“Yeeee miss nya ko”

“Hindi nakakatuwa”

Narinig ni Baekhyun ang mahinang tawa ni Chanyeol.

“Oo natatanggap ko kaso ang hirap mag send ng message tapos may wifi dito sa hotel pero sobrang bagal. Ngayon kasi nagaalmusal kami sa labas kaya buti may maayos na signal.”

“Ah ok.”

“Yun lang ba sasabihin mo?”

 

Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun at tila natutulala sa isang banda.

 

“Huy, baekhyun.”

 

“Miss na kita.”

 

Bago pa man masabi ni Baekhyun ay naputol ang linya at hindi na muling nakatawag si Chanyeol.

 

 _Buti nalang._ Sinabi ni Baekhyun sakanyang isip, muling dumapa sa kanyang higaan at ibinaon ang kanyang mukha sa unan. Nagmistulang dalawang linggo ang ilang araw bago umabot ng Huwebes.

 

Huwebes ng umaga, gumising ng maaga si Chanyeol at umalis sa kanilang hotel para dumaan sa mga bilihan ng mga damit at pasalubong. Ang call time nila para umalis ng hotel papuntang airport ala-una ng tanghali. Mayroon pa syang dalawang oras a kalahati para mamili para sakanyang mga magulang, sakanyang kuya, at kay Baekhyun. _Sigurado matutuwa yun._

Pagkatapos nya sa mga bilihan ng mga pagkaing pampasalubong at saktong nakakita sya ng shirt na tiyak na tingin nyang bagay kay Baekhyun. Isang marigold na overshized shirt at may patch na durian sa kanang itaas na dibdib ang disenyo. Balak nyang ayain si Baekhyun mamayang gabi at ibigay na agad sakanya ang damit pambawi sa nagtatampong manager at higit sa lahat, sa nami-miss na nyang _bestfriend._

 

Pagkababa ng kanilang team nila sa airport, pagkatapos ng mga paalam ay dumeretso nang umuwi si Chanyeol kasama ang kuya nyang si Junmyeon na sumundo sakanya.

 

“Kamusta davao, parang medyo nangitim ka ha.” Bati ni Junmyeon sakanya habang minamaneho na ang kotse papalabas ng airport. “Eh paano, gumawa kami ng video sa ilalim ng araw, nakakapagod kuya hindi rin naman kami gaano nakapasyal sa dami ng activities.” Sahot ni Chanyeol na hawak ang cellphone at nagta-type ng mensahe para kay baekhyun. _Nakababa na kami, see you mamaya?_

Napansin ng kanyang kuya ang mga paper bags at eco-bags na dala ni Chanyeol at dali itong humirit, “Nasan ang pasalubong mo sakin, ayoko ng pagkain lang ha.” Napatingin sya kay Chanyeol na nakangiting nakatitig lang sa kanyang cellphone at tila hindi narinig ang kanyang sinabi. “Huy, yeol. Anong nginingiti-ngiti mo jan? Sabi ko anong pasalubong mo sakin? Ako pa sumundo sayo oh.” Tila nagulat si Chanyeol sa kanyang pagmumuni-muni at napakamot ng kanyang ulo. “Hehe, oo naman kuya meron ka ditong keychain at shirt, kayo nalang bahalang mamili ng gusto nyo ni papa.”

 

“Hmm, yang mustard na shirt. Gusto ko yan.” Tinuro ni Junmyeon ang isa sa mga paper bags na hawak ni Chanyeol. “Hindi pwede to may pagbibigyan ako neto.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na di mawala ang ngiti ng mabasa ang reply ni Baekhyun. _See you_ _J_

Bago pa man puntahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa SM ay nagpareserve na ‘to sa _Chill Top_ ng 7:00pm para sakanilang dalawa, may konting allowance dahil hindi saktong nakakalabas ng 6pm sa trabaho si Baekhyun at kung sakaling matraffic ng kaunti. Sa kabila ng mga sabik at kasiyahan na nararamadaman nya ngayon lalo na pag kasama si Bakehyun ay mayroon parin syang natatakot at pilit na isinasantabi sakanyang isipan, hindi sigurado si Chanyeol kung kalian at paano nya ba ito pagtutuunan ng pansin pero sigurado sya sa isang bagay, gusto nya si Baekhyun.

 

Pagkarating nya sa SM ay dumeretso na sya sa harap ng restaurant kung saan nagta-trabaho si Baekhyun at doon na sya naghintay dala-dala ang pasalubong nyang t-shirt at dalawang keychain. Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun, buong lakas nyang pinigilan ang sarili na yakapin ito at imbis ay kinurot nya nalang ito sa magkabilang pisngi. “O eto, pasalubong ko sayo.” Sa ilang buwan na pagkikita nila ni Baekhyun ay ngayon nya lang nakita ang ganitong klaseng ngiti sakanyang mukha, tila walang naririnig si Baekhyun at hindi rin tinitignan ang hawak-hawak nitong paper bag, nakangiti si Baekhyun at nakatingin lang sakanyang mukha. _Konti nalang, konti nalang talaga mayayakap ko na ‘to._

Sumakay na sila sa kotse at nagmaneho na si Chanyeol papunta sa _Chill Top_ kung saan sila maghahapunan. “Salamat dito sa shirt kahit sobrang laki naman at nito sakin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang magkabilang kamay na hawak hawak ang shirt na ibinigay ni Chanyeol. “Alam mo ba yung oversized? Bagay ‘yan sayo, sigurado ako.” Biro ni Chanyeol.

 

Pagkarating nila sa _roofdeck_ ay agad na silang pinaupo ng host ng resto bar. Ngayon lang din nakapunta dito si Chanyeol at ngayon nya lang nakitang may ganitong ka romantikong kainan sa QC. Tanaw na tanaw ang buong siyudad sakanilang puwesto, at dahil gabi na ay ay mga kandila sa bawat lamesa ng kainan. “Nagpareserve ka pa?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na tila gulat at hindi kumportable sa nangyayari. “Oo, para makabawi ako sayo. Akin na ang treat na ‘to diba?” Paalala ni Chanyeol patungkol sa kanilang kasunduan tuwing kakain sa labas. “OA mo naman. Dito pa talaga?” Sagot ni baekhyun.

 

“Oo bakit, ayaw mo ba dito?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nagmamasid at namimili sa menu. Napansin nyang hindi sumasagot si Baekhyun at hindi ito kumikibo. “Uy, okay ka lang ba? Gusto mong lumipat?”

“Ah, hindi okay lang. Sigurado ka ba mahal dito ha.” Pabirong sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

Pamilyar ang lugar kay Baekhyun dahil dito sila nag-date noon ni Jongin sakanilang una at huling anibersaryo. Alam nya sa sarili nyang hindi na nya nami-miss si Jongin, tila nagbalik lang sakanya ang mga ala-ala at nakakatuwa din, na ang kasama nya ngayon ay ang bagong nagpapasaya sakanya. Pagkalipas ng ilang araw na pag-iisip habang wala si Chanyeol ay may gusto ring klaruhin si Baekhyun ngayong gabi.

 

Habang kumakain ay nagku-kwento si Chanyeol ng mga aktibidad na ginawa nila habang sila’y nasa Davao. Si Baekhyun naman ay hindi mapakali at hindi alam kung paano isisingit ang nais nyang sabihin.

“Yeol.” Ang tanging sinabi ni Baekhyun na nagpatigil sa pagku-kwento ng barista.

 

_Gusto na ata kita._

_Ano na ba tayo?_

_Paano kung sabihin ko sayong gusto na kita?_

Pawis na pawis na ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun at lalo pa’t nagpawis na ang kanyang noo. “O, ano yun baek?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na nakatitig at mistulang nag-aalala. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saang mundo sya nakakuha ng lakas na magsalita at sa bilis ng pangyayari ay narinig nya na lamang ang sarili nyang nagsabing,

 

_Gusto kita._

_Lintek. Narinig nya ba?_

_Sana hindi._

_Ano ba yan baekhyun nagiisip ka ba?_

_Ano ba ‘yan Baekhyun?_

Hindi nya rin alam kung tama ba ang narinig nya sa sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso nya at sa ingay ng mga taong nakapaligid sakanila pero malabong narinig nya ang mga katagang

 

_Gusto rin kita, Baek._

“Anong sabi mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na kabadong tumingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. “Anong sinagot mo? Narinig mo ba sinabi ko?” Ulit nyang tinanong sa lalaking nasa kanyang harapan. “Gusto din kita, baek.” Tama nga ang kanyang narinig, hindi nya alam ang kanyang isasagot dahil hindi nya mabasa ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, tila’y hindi sigurado kahit sya’y nakangiti, tila takot kahit klaro ang kanyang pagkakasabi.

 

“So, tayo na ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun hawak hawak ang baso ng tubig dahil hindi na nya alam kung saan ipu-puwesto ang kanyang kamay, sa ibabaw ba ng kanyang hita, sa kutsara, o sa bibig nyang walang preno?

 

“Teka, niligawan mo ba ako?” Pabirong sagot ni Chanyeol na parang nang-aasar na tono. “Alam mo, wala kang narinig.” Umilap ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at inilag ang tingin kay Chanyeol. Sa mga segundong iyon ay hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang mga eksaktong salita na bibigkasin nya, gusto nya si Baekhyun at siya’y sigurado doon. Pero, may pero. Sa sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari ay hindi nya alam kung kaya nyang panagutan ang kanyang nararamdaman. Sa buong buhay nya ay hindi pa sya nakaramam ng ganito katinding pagkagusto sa isang tao, ngunit, hindi rin pa sya nagseryoso. Lalo pa’t sa kapwa nyang lalaki. _Pano na ba’ to._ Ang tanging naririnig ni Chanyeol sa likod ng kanyang isipan.

 

“Huy baeko.” Sinenyasan n yang kanyang kamay si Baekhyun na nakatingin sa ibang lamesa at hindi sya pinapansin. “Tigilan mo nga yang baeko na ‘yan. Di naman tayo may paganyan ganyan ka pa.” _Tangina. Bahala na nga. Ayoko syang magalit._

“Ako kasi dapat nagtanong nun, ano, sinasagot mo na ba ako?” Bigkas ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa taong hindi nya buong inakalang sasabihan nya ng ganong tanong. Biglang nag-iba ang timpla ng kanyang tiyan at hindi nya maipaliwanag kung gusto nan yang tumakbo o magpalamon sa lupa. “Ang bagal bagal mo, noon mo dapat ‘yan tinanong.” Una, kinurot ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kanang hita, _Hala, totoo ‘to._ Pangalawa, kinurot nya ang kanyang braso, _Hala? Totoo nga? Matagal na ‘tong may gusto sakin? Kelan pa?_

“Kelan pa?” Ang tanging nasambit ng kanyang bibig. “Kelan? Kelan kita nagustuhan? Iyon ba?” Tanong ni baekhyun na walang pag kakaila. “Hindi ko muna sasabihin sayo at baka lumaki ulo mo.” Dugtong ni Baekhyun na ngayo’y may nakapinta nang ngiti sakanyang magkabilang pisngi. “Eh ikaw ba?”

 

_Kelan nga ba?_

“Sa totoo lang hindi ko alam. Gusto kitang kasama palagi, kumportable ako sayo, tsaka, ang ganda mo ngumiti.” _Isa pa, sobrang cute mo._

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun at hindi na muling naubos ang kanyang inorder na pagkain. Samantalang si Chanyeol ay naghihintay ng mga tanong o kuwento mula kay Baekhyun..

 

“Tayo na talaga ha. Ha?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na tila ay hindi pa rin nakakapaniwala sa naganap na pag-amin din ni Chanyeol. “Pwede na kitang tawagin na baeko. Hehe.”

 

_May boyfriend na ako!? May boyfriend na ako? MAY BOYFRIEND NA AKO?!_

Ang nasa isip ni Chanyeol.

 

_Boyfriend ko na si Chanyeol!? Boyfriend ko na si Chanyeol? BOYFRIEND KO NA SI CHANYEOL?!_

Ang nasa isip naman ni Baekhyun.

 

Pagkauwi ay hinatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sakanyang dorm. At sa hindi nya alam kung saang galing ay hinalikan nya ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Bumaba ng kotse si Baekhyun ng walang imik at humarap pabalik ng nakangiti kay Chanyeol. Bago pa man buksan ng barista ang kanyang kotse ay narinig nyang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone at may text galing kay Baekhyun.

 

_Gago ka nakaisa ka agad ha._

Pagkapasok ni Chanyeol ng kanyang bahay ay agad syang sinalubong ng kuya nyang si Junmyeon. “Napapadalas paglabas at pag gamit mo ng kotse ha, sino bang kasama mo palagi? May girlfriend ka na no?” Napairap si Chanyeol at naglakad dire-diretso papunta sakanilang kusina para uminom ng tubig. “Bakit di ka sumasagot meron na ‘no?” Pagkukulit ni Junmyeon sakanya. “Si Baekhyun kasama ko.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na tila blanko ang mukha. “Ahh, boyfriend mo?” Muntikan nang mailuwa ni Chanyeol ang tubig sakanyang lalamunan na biglaan nalang niyang nalunok at sya’y naubo ubo at namula hanggang tenga. Hindi nya alam kung saan siya magtatago o kailangan nyang magtago, ang gusto nya lang sa mga segundong ito ay huminga. “A-h? H-hindi ano ba.”

 

Habang naglalakad si Chanyeol papunta sakanyang kwarto ay may kirot syang naramdaman sakanyang dibdib. Dahan-dahang palalim ng palalim ang sakit hanggat sya’y bumagsak sakanyang kama at iniluha ang alam nyang nasabi nyang mali. Gustong-gusto nya si Baekhyun at tanggap na nya ito, ang hindi nya alam at sadyang ibinabaon sakanyang isipan ay kung tatanggapin ito ng iba at kung kaya nyang panindigan.

 

Naging mas madalas ang paghatit at pagsundo,

Naging mas madalas ang pagkain tuwing pareho sila ng labas sa trabaho at day off,

Naging mas madalas ang pagtatawagan, _“Baeko,” “Loey, para ako lang may tawag sa’yo nun.”_

Sa bilis ng panahon ay eto na sila’t aanim na buwan na.

 

**JUNE 26, 2017**

Planado na ni Baekhyun ang gagawin sa araw na’to. Dahil pareho silang nag pakiusap ng day off ng Biyernes at mag vacation leave ng Sabado at Linggo, naisipan nyang sya naman ang mag-aaya kay Chanyeol kung saan kakain para sa espesyal na araw sakanilang dalawa, sa dorm nya. Pagkatapos ay pupunta sila sa Tarlac kung saan ang probinsya ni Baekhyun para sa wakas ay maipakilala nya ang kanyang boyfrieng sa pamilya. Pero ang lahat ng ito ay nakadepende sa isasagot ni Chanyeol.

 

“Good morning baby.” Bati ni Baekhyun ala-una ng tanghali pagka-sagot sa tawag nya kay Chanyeol. Alam nyang tinanghali nadin ng gising si Chanyeol dahil nagpumilit itong hintayin at ihatid sya sa dorm ng alas-dos ng medaling araw dahil si Baekhyun ang naatasang magbantay para sa aktibidad. “Baby, kita tayo ng 5 sa SM okay?” paalala nya habang sinisimulan nang linisan ang kanyang dorm at kumuha ng mga bagong pang punda sa kanyang mga unan.

 

“Saan ba tayo mamaya? Hindi ba pwedeng ngayon na? Naiinip na ako dito sa bahay eh.” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kabilang mamaya. “Dito. Dito ka matutulog.” Ang akala ni Baekhyun ay naputol ang linya ng kanilang tawag, pero pagka-silip nya ay umaandar ang Segundo. “Hello? Huy?” Paulit-ulit na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Totoo ba? Bakit biglaan haha” Kumunot ang mga kilay niya nang marinig ang sagot ni Chanyeol na tila ay hindi nasiyahan sa alok nya. “Ayaw mo naman ata?”

 

“Hindi. Syempre gusto, hindi ko lang napaghandaan hehe” Tapon ng mga papel dito at doon, Walis dito at doon matagal tagal nadin simula nang nalinis ng Pulido ni Baekhyun ang kanyang tinutuluyan. “Wala ka naman kailangang paghandaan, matutulog lang tayo. Meron pa akong sasabihin mamaya. Sige na, maglilinis muna ako ah.” ‘Teka,” Pahabol ni Chanyeol bago naibaba ni Baekhyun ang tawag. “I love you baby see you mamaya.”

 

Pagdating nila sa grocery ay hinila ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na hawak ang push cart papunta sa seksyon ng mga seafoods. “Hulaan mo anong iluluto ko para sa’yo.” Humarap si Baekhyun sakanyang nobyong isang ulo ang tangkad sakanya at makulit na hinila ang tali sa suot nitong jacket. “Buttered na hipon?” Kung hindi lang tumalikod agad si Baekhyun sakanya ay mahahalikan na sana niya ito sa noo. _Ugh._

Papalapit na sya sa wine section nang bigla syang tinawag ni Chanyeol, “wine talaga? Beer nalang. Hehe.” At syempre, kung ano ang gusto ng baby, ‘yun ang masusunod. “Mas bagay sana yon sa pagkain eh, pero isge, ginusto mo ‘yan.” Naramadaman nalang nya ang magaan na pagtapik ng mabigat na kamay sa kanyang ulo. “Hehehe. I love you too. Bilisan na natin gusto ko nang kumain.”

 

Pagdating sa dorm ni Baekhyun kung saan unang beses makakapasok si Chanyeol ay tinanong nito agad kung saan ang kanyang ref para kumuha ng malamig na tubig. “Laki naman pala nitong dorm po para sa isang tao ‘no babe?” Habang si baekhyun ay abala na sa pagligpit ng mga pinamili at makapagumpisa na sa pagluluto ng kanilang hapunan. “Ano palang pinaalam mo sainyo na hindi ka makakauwi mamaya?” Tanong ni baekhyun. “Sabi ko lang kasama kita, teka saan pala tayo pupunta bukas ano yung sasabihin mo?” Lumapit sya kay Baekhyun at niyakap mula sa likod. “Saamin, gusto ka nang makita nina mama” Pagkalagay nya sa mangko ng mga hipon ayy humarap siya kay Chanyeol at tinignan siya sa mga mata, “Okay lang ba sayo?” Niyakap nya ang bewang ni Chanyeol na halatang nagulat sakanyang sinabi at nakatulala lang sakanya.

 

“Baby, hindi pa ako nagpapagupit ng maayos wala akong magadang damit na dala nakakahiya sigurado ka ba jan hindi pa ak-“ Naputol ang sinabi ni Chanyeol nang bigla nyang naramdaman ang init ng mga labi ni Bakehyun sa kanyang mga labi. Napamulat sya at nakitang nakapikit ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi nya alam ang susunod na gagawin ng maramdaman nya muling gumalaw ang labi ni Baekhyun, yinuko nya ng kaunti ang kanyang ulo para mas lumalim ang pagkahalik kay Baekhyun. Bawat paghila ng labi ng bawa’t isa, bawat palitan ng init ay kasabay nyang nararamdam kung gaano kalapit at kadikit ang katawan nila sa isa’t isa. Hindi nya alam kung saang dako lumipad ang kanyang isip at nabuhat nya si Baekhyun paupo sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Habang nakapalupot ang kamay ni Baekhyun sakanyang leeg, ang kanya naman ay sa bewang ni Baekhyun. _Ang lambot. Ang lambot talaga. Ang sarap._

Lalong naginit at tumaas ang balahibo ni Chanyeol nang marinig nya ang mahinang pag-ungol na nagmula kay Baekhyun nang makagat nya ang labi nito. Didikit pa sya ng isag sentimitro at biglang nagpumiglas si Baekhyun sa paghalik at pagkayakap at sumigaw ito nang, “Basa na yung pants ko!” Hindi mapakali si Chanyeol at hindi alam ang gagawin. “Ah?! Agad agad?!” Lumipad ang palad ni Baekhyun sa kanyang noo at napa aray na lamang sya sa sakit. “Gagi, yung tubig ng pinagbabaran ko ng hipon, natapon na oh!” Nagtawanan ang dalawa at tila nawala ang nerbyos sa nangyari, and unang beses na nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi.

 

Kinabukasan ay maagang bumangon si Chanyeol para naman ihanda ang almusal nila bago sila umalis at magbyahe papuntang Tarlac. Sinangag na kanin at corned beef, pritong itlog at bacon. Hindi rin siya nakatulog ng maayos dahil sa kaba na ngayo’y ipapakilala na siya ni Baekhyun sakanyang pamilya. Iniisip nya na pagkatapos ng mga magaganap ay kailangan na din nyang maipakilala si Baekhyun sa kanila. Ang problema ay hindi nila alam na siya ay may karelasyong lalaki, na laking pasalamat din ni Chanyeol na nauunawaan ni Baekhyun kung bakit hindi nya pa ito naaamin sakanila.

 

Pagkatapos ng lampas dalawang oras na pagmamaneho, bago pumasok ng gate nina Baekhyun at hinalikan nya sa noo si Chanyeol. _“Wag kang kabahan, mabait ‘yan sina mama. Isa pa, laki naman kitang kinukwento sakanila. Ha baby?”_ Napangiti si Baekhyun at kumirot ang puso dahil isa ito sa hihintay nyang mangyari, hindi rin sya makapaniwala kung gaano na nya kamahal ngayon si Chanyeol at kung gaano sya kasigurado at kasaya tuwing kasama nya ito. Hindi man nito nasabi pero sakanyang isipan ay lagi nyang binubulong kay Chanyeol ang mga salitang, _Mahal na mahal kita._

“Baekhyun anak! Hay halika nga dito at namiss na kitang yakapin hay anak ko!” Sinalubong sya ng mahigpit na yakap galing sakanyang ina at ang ama naman nito ay tinulungan si Chanyeol sa pagbubuhat ng mga gamit mula sa kotse. “Ayos naman ang byahe nyo? Buti ay maayos ang panahon ngayon.” Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang mga hawak nito at nagmano sa mga magulang ni Baekhyun. “Oo nga po, nakatulog na nga po sa byahe si Baekhyun.” Sagot ni Chanyeol at kahit papaano, kahit sa unang pagkikita ay nakaramdam na agad sya ng pagiging kumportable. “Napaka gawapo naman pala nitong boyfriend mo ha, anak. Buti naman ay naisipan mo na syang dalhin dito.” Napatingin sa isa’t isa ang dalawa at napatawa nalang sakanilang narinig. “Tara na sa loob at nakahanda na ang pananghalian.”

 

Sa hapagkainan ay magkakasabay silang kumain kasama nadin ang nag-iisang kapatid ni Baekhyun, si Tiffany. “Alam mob a, minsan nagtataray taray lang ‘yan si Baekhyun but here’s the thing, patay na patay sa’yo yan.” Napakunot ang mga kilay ni Baekhyun at napabulong ng _Ate…_ Nagsitawanan naman ang kanyang mga magulang ng sumagot si Chanyeol ng, “Alam ko naman po ‘yun, halata naman po. Hehe.” “Ano gwapong gwapo ka nanaman sa sarili mo ha?” Nangibabaw ang boses ni Baekhyun at kinurot nito ang hita ni Chanyeol sa ilalim ng lamesa.

 

“O saan nyo balak pumasyal?” Tanong ng ama ni Baekhyun. “Pahinga muna kami ngayon dad, bukas punta kami ng maaga sa Monasterio.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. “Sya tama nga, wala gaanong namamasyal doon ngayon maganda pa’t makakapagsimba kayo.”

 

Pag-kakain ay pumasok na sila sa kwarto ni Baekhyun para mag-ayos ng gamit. “Mauna ka nang maligo at aalisin ko na mga damit natin sa bag.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang binubuksan ang mga dala nilang bag at napabitaw ng sigaw ng bigla itong hilahin ni Chanyeol sa mayakap na higpit mula sa kanyang likod at lalo pang tumayo ang kanyang mga balahibo ng bumulong ito sakanyang kaliwang tenga. “Sabay nalang tayo.” Haharap na sana si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nang biglang bumukas ang pintuan ni Baekhyun at nando’y nakatayo ang kanyang ate na si Tiffany. “OMG sorry omg! Nasanay akong walang tao dito omg sorry talaga.” Pabagsak na sinara ni Tiffany ang pintuan at narinig nila ang mga paa nitong tumakbo. Kumuha si Baekhyun ng twalya at inihmapas ito sa tyan ni Chanyeol. “Sinabi na kasing maligo ka na lumalandi ka pa e ha.Pumasok ka na doon sa banyo.”

 

Buong maghapon silang nanatili sa kwarto ni Baekhyun at aliw na aliw si Chanyeol sa mga nakatagong litrato ni Baekhyun nung syang bata pa hanggat sa sya’y mag pumasok sa paaralan. “Ang cute cute naman ng mahal ko nakit hindi nagiiba itsura mo hanggang ngayon.” Hinawakan nito ng magkabilang palad ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun at hinalikan niya sa labi. “Tsa-tsansing ka lang pala may pa cute cute ka pa.” Hanggat sa nakita ni Chanyeol ang nakaipit na litrato ni Baekhyun at ang ex nito an si Jongin sa kuma nitong notebook. “Sino ‘to?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, nakaupo ito sa sahig habang si Baekhyun ay nasa kama. “Ex ko, si Jongin.”

 

Tinitigan nito ang litrato, “Ah sya pala. Parang ang saya saya mo dito oh.” Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang baba ni Chanyeol at iniangat at tingin nito sakanya. “Wala parin sa saya ko ngayon Chanyeol, sa totoo lang.” Pagkatapos ay hinalikan nito ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Ano kilig ka na?” Ngumuso ng parang bata si Chanyeol bago ito pumanik ng kama at hinalikan ng buo sa bibig si Baekhyun. Maya maya pa ay napahiga na si Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol ang magaang nakapatong sakanya. Habang lumalalim at halik ni Chanyeol at hindi napipigilan ni Baekhyun na mapa-ungol. “Bbbabb” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol ay aliw at gigil parin sa paghalik sakanya “Mamaya nalang baka ano pang mapagawa ko sayo naririnig ni ate ‘to, nasa kabilang kwarto lang yun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inihiga at kanyang ulo sa braso ni Chanyeol.

 

Kinabukasan ay nagpunta ang dalawa sa Monasterio de Tarlac, nag-iikot ikot habang hinihintay ang misa ng alas-dyis ng umaga. Sa gitna ng bawat dasal ni Baekhyun ay hindi nawawala ang pagsambit sa -pangalan ni Chanyeol. Pasasalamat sa araw-araw na hatid nyang saya at pag-aalaga. _Lord, marami man akong pagkakamali pero simula nang makilala ko ang taong katabi ko ngayon, lahat ay natatama, lahat ay nagiging maayos. Marami ding darating na pagkakamali, pero sana tulungan nyo kaming laging piliin na itama, nang magkasama._

 Pagkatapos ng misa ay napansin ni Baekhyun na tahimik si Chanyeol. “Uy, bakit di ka umiimik jan?” Sabi nya habang hawak hawak ang kamay ni Chanyeol na halos isang kamay ang laki sakanya. “Wala naman, parang sobrang saya ko hindi ko mapaliwanag.” “Aysus, ako din masaya. Lagi.” Nagbyahe ang dalawa papunta sa _Isdaan_ sa Tarlac para doon mananghalian. Inabot sila nang halos dalawang oras sa lugar dahil bukod sa pagkain ay mayroon din doong afternoon show kung saan mayroong mga sumasayaw gamit ang apoy, iba’t ibang tugtugan at may mga palaruan. Naglaro sila sa _Tacsiyapo Wall_ kung saan may mga nakasulat sa dinding na mga tao, bagay at iba’t ibang pwedeng batuhin ng halimbawa’y mga plato, iba’t ibang babasagin, depende sa presyo nang nais mong ipangbato sa nakasulat sa dingding. Tawang tawa naman si Baekhyun nang  napansing hindi tinitigilan batuhin ng plato ni Chanyeol ang salitang _Homophobes._

Nag-aya nadin si Chanyeol na umuwi sa bahay nina Baekhyun para magpahinga kahit sandal dahil alam nyang ilalabas din siya ni Baekhyun para maghapunan. “Chanyeol, ano bang paborito mong ulam para iyon ang ihahain ko mamaya” Tanong ng nanay ni Baekhyun pagkarating nila sa bahay. “Sinigang na hipon po tita, kaya lang ayaw po ata iyon ni Baekhyun.” Sagot ni Chanyeol nang nakangiti at nakatingin sa kanyang kasintahan. “Ay hayaan mo sya, hindi naman sya ang bisita.”

 

Nang nakalinis na ang dalawa pagkapasok sa kwarto ay humiga sila sa kama. Dahan dahang sinusuklay ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun gamit ang kanyang mga daliri. “Baby, paano ‘yan hindi pa kita napapakilala samin?” Bawat bigkas nya ng bawat salita ay tila gusto nyang maluha. “Darating din naman tayo jan, dahan dahan lang hindi naman tayo nagmamadali eh.”

 

“Eh paano kung”

“Paano kung ano?”

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol at pinunasan ang tumutulong luha sakanyang pisngi.

“Paano kung hindi ganito tulad sainyo? Paano kung hindi tanggap?”

“Ipaglalaban mo naman ako diba?”

Pagkatapos ng tanong ay wala nang naisagot si Chanyeol kundi luha at pagyakap kay Baekhyun. _Hindi ko alam, hindi ko alam._

 

Linggo ng hapon ay nagpaalam na ang dalawa sa pamilya ni Baekhyun para bumalik na muli sa QC. “Chanyeol, alagaan mo ‘yang kapatid ko ha. Handle with care.” Paalala ng ate nyang si Tiffany. “Hehe. Opo, magaling din mag-alaga eh.” Nakarating sila ng mag-aalas-otso nang gabi at napagdesisyonan nalang kumain nalang ng instant noodles sa 7/11 bago ihatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanyang dorm.

 

“Mapapagalitan ka nyan di ka naman ata nagpaalam na dalawang gabi ka mawawala.” Sabi ni Baekhyun nang may pag-alala sa kanyang mukha. “Hindi yan, sinabihan ko naman na si kuya.” Hinatid na agad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para makapagpahinga at bukas ay panibangong araw nanaman sa trabaho.

 

_From: Yeol_

_9:38pm._

_Miss you na agad baby. Bahay na ako._

_From: Baeby_

_9:39pm_

_See you bukas, baby. Sleep na tayo._

 

Dumating ang katapusan ng linggo at nagkayayaan ang mga katrabaho ni Chanyeol na mag-bar kasama ang mga dati nilang kasamahan na nalipat ng ibang branch. Kung di lang kasama si Sehun, na matalik na kaibigan ni Chanyeol na ngayo’y assistant manager nadin sa ibang branch, ay hindi na sana sya sasama. Pinasahan nya ng mensahe si Baekhyun para ipaalam ang lakad mamayang gabi.

 

_Baby, labas kami mamaya after duty. Andito sina sehun eh._

Naghintay ng reply si Chanyeol ngunit alas-sais na ay wala paring reply simula kaninang tanghali si Baekhyun. Kaya ang hindi makapagtiis ay pinuntahan na ito sa restaurant. Sumilip si Chanyeol at napansing may isang grupong naka-unipormeng mga tindig boss at kausap si Baekhyun at ang kanyang manager. Paalis n asana si Chanyeol nang biglang syang tinawag ni Baekhyun at dali dali itong lumapit sakanya. “Nagtetext ka ba? Sorry di ko pa nasilip phone nag audit kasi sila.” Bati ni Baekhyun sakanya na tila namumutla at nanghihina. “Okay ka lang ba? Kumain ka na ba parang nanghihina ka eh?” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol na may pag-aalala.

 

“Gutom na eh, kaunti lang napapak ko kanina kasi naman ang tagal nila, pero paalis narin naman mga yan.” Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanyang orasan at laking gulat nito nang mapagtanto na mag a-out na sa trabaho si Chanyeol taliwas sa iskedyul nyang hanggang alas-dyis ng gabi. “Magpapaalam ka kaya mo ako pinuntahan?” Tanong ni Bakehyun, “Paalam na may lakad sana ako mamaya, andito kasi sina Sehun. Pero hahatid parin kita mamaya.” “Ah talaga? Sige n asana tinext mo nalang wala namang problema. Atsaka kahit hindi mo na ako ihatid okay lang.” Nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun. “Magtetext nalang ako sayo mamaya kumain ka na ha?” “Ingat ha?”. Malumanay na kinurot ni Chanyeol an pisngi ni Baekhyun at dumeretso na ito palabas ng mall para puntahan sina Sehun at ang iba pa nilang katrabaho.

 

Pagdating sa bar ay nakalupong na ang grupo nina Sehun at ang unang batch na mga kasamahan ni Chanyeol sakanilang training at workshops magda-dalawang taon na ang lumipas. “Uy Chanyeol! Kamusta!” Dali daling tumayo si Sehun at kinamayan si Chanyeol. “Uy, nagsimula na kayo agad ha? Kamusta anjan din ba sina Minseok at Jongdae?”. Itinuro naman ni Sehun ang mga nabanggit na pangalan ni Chanyeol at kumaway ang mga ito sakanya. “Chanyeol! Dito na!” Pag-aaya ni Jongdae sakanya. Umikot ang mata ni Chanyeol sa paligid ng grupo kung mayroon pang ibang pamilyar na mukha na hindi nya pa nabababati. Napansin nya ang may mahabang itim na buhok at naka-floral na damit, si Bora. Ang kanyang ex na dalawang taon nadin ang lumipas. “Di ko pala nabanggit sayo, anjan din sina Bora.” Bulong ni Sehun sakanya at inalok na sya ng tagay. Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Sehun, nakapaikot ang kanilang grupo, sa kanang gilig sina Jongdae at Minseok, sa kailwang gilid ang mga dati nilang boss na naging kasama na sa grupo, sina Heechul at Simon, sakanyang harap naman ay si Bora at mga kaibigan nito.

 

Wala nang nararamdaman si Chanyeol para kay Bora, maayos din ang paghihiwalay nila noon dahil hindi sila nagkakasundo at maraming pagkakaiba kaya napagpasyahan nilang dalawa na huwag nang ipagpatuloy ang nasimulan lang naman dahil sa pagtutukso ng kanilang mga katrabaho, Ngunit hindi nya maipagkakaila na tila nagiba ang ayos at itsura ni Bora ngayon, mukhang mas masaya at sa siyam na buwan na naging sila noon ay ngayon nya lang nakitang naka-dress si Bora. Kumaway ito sakanya at sya’y napa-tango lamang.

 

Ilang ikot pa ng beer, ilang ikot ng kwentuhan, ilang bato ng mga bakit at bakit hindi ay hindi namamalayan ni Chanyeol na lumampas na ng alas-dyis at naramdaman nya lang ang pag-vibrate ng kanyang cellphone. Sinilip nya ito at si Baekhyun ang tumatawag, mabilis syang pumunta ng banyo at sinagot ang tawag.

 

“Baby baby sorry di ko na napansin yung oras sorry nasan ka na hatid na kita”

“Hello? Baekhyun? Baby?”

Sa sobrang lakas ng tugtog at tawanan sa loob din ng banyo ay hindi gaanong marinig ni Chaneyol ang boses ni Baekhyun. Kaya ito’y lumabas at sinubukan muling tawagan si Baekhyun. Habnag patuloy na nagri-ring ang linya ni Baekhyun ay napadaan ang mata ni Chanyeol kay Bora, na nasa labas din at hawak hawak ang kanyang cellphone.

 

“Baby? Baby sorry sunduin na kita nasan ka na?”

“Hindi na okay lang baka mapano ka pa at nakainom ka na, nasaan ba kayo?”

 

Napapansin ni Chanyeol na unti unting lumalapit sakanya si Bora na tila tagilid na ang paglalakad.

“Pangalawang kanto sa dorm mo, susunduin nga kita hintayin mo na ako.”

“Hindi na yeol, ayos lang nga basta magtetext ka sakin mamaya pag nakauwi ka na. Sasakay na akong jeep.”

 

Sasagot na sa si Chanyeol ngunit ito’y naputol nang pasigaw na nagsallita ang ngayo’y nasa kanya nang tabi na si Bora, “girlfriend mo?”. Nataranta si Chanyeol at hindi pinansin ang tanong ni Bora habang si Baekhyun at nagsalita muli sa kabilang linya. “Uy, sino yun?”

 

“Ah wala sigurado ka ba hindi ka na magpapsundo nasa labas na ako sige na.”

“Bakit ka nasa labas sino ba kasama mo?”

“Kasi nga kukunin ko na sana yung kotse”

“Hindi na nga, eto na yung jeep magtext ka sakin ah.”

 

Biglang nabitawan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang cellphone at walang malay na nailagay sa bulsa nang makitang napatid si Bora sa kanyang harapan at napaupo sa simentong parking lot sa harap ng bar. Agad agad nyang pinuntahan si Bora at inalalayan na itayo. Hinawakan nya ang kanang kamay nito at isinabit sakanyang balikat, sa kaliwang kamay naman nya inilagay ang bag nito. “Gusto ko nang umuwi ahhh” Pabulong na sabi ni Bora habang nakayuko at hilong-hilo ngunit pilit din na itinatayo nang deretso ang kanyang gumegewang na mga paa. “Pasok na tayo ulit sa loob, pauwi na kita kina Sehun.” Unang beses din nasilayan ni Chanyeol na nalasing si Bora, at tama nga. Madami na nga ang nagbago.

 

“Bakit ki kina na Sehun.” Mga salitang ibinigkas ni Bora habang naglalakad sila papasok muli ng bar na piniling hindi nalang pansinin ni Chanyeol. Pagkapasok muli ng bar ay iniupo ni Chanyeol si Bora, sa oras naman na iyon ay aliw na ang kanilang mga kasama sa pagsayaw sa gitna ng entablado at naiwan ang dalawa sa mga upuan. Tumayo si Chanyeol para puntahan sina Jongdae ngunit biglang hinila ni Bora ang kanyang kaliwang kamay at ipinalo sa upuan na tilang sinasabing _wag kang umalis at umupo ka sa tabi ko._

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung sy’ay nahihilo na o si Baekhyun ba talaga ang nakatayo sa likod ni Bora at nakatingin sakanya. “Sandali lang.” Pabulong na sinabi ni Chanyeol kay Bora at sa loob ng dalawang segubdo ay nawala na sa paningin nya si Baekhyun. Agad syang lumabas ng bar at sakto’y nandoon sa labas si Baekhyun. Hinawakan nya ang kanang braso nito at iniharap sakanya ngunit sa mga sandaling ito ay hindi ya alam kung saan magsisimulang magpaliwanag kahit alam nyang wala syang ginawa o sinabing mali. Kitang kita nya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ang pagkalito, pagkagalit at pag-aalala. “Kaya pala di mo na namalayan yung oras.” Ang nasambit ni Baekhyun sabay bitaw sa pagkakahawak kay Baekhyun. “Baek. Sakay ka na sa kotse dun tayo sa dorm mo magusap. Ha? Tara na.” Sa kabila ng ingay sa paligid, ang tanging naririnig lang ni Chanyeol ay ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib at ang mahinang maghikbi ni Baekhyun.

 

Nakapatong ang kanang kamay nya sa likod ni Baekhyun patungo sa kanyang sasakyan. Pagkasakay ay saktong tumunog ang cellphone nya at si Sehun ang tumatawag. Sinet nya ito sa loudspeaker at agad syang nagsalita, “Se, sensya na ha una na ako di na ako nakapagpaalam, bawi ako sa susunod.” Hinawakan nya ang kamay ni Baekhyun na deretsong nakatingin at hindi umiimik. “Asan ka na ba okay ka lang ba? Hinahanap ka ni bora kasama ka lang daw kanina.” Ang sabi ni Sehun sa kabilang linya. “Bukas ko na papaliwanag Se, pasensya na ulit.” Binaba na nya ang linya atsaka minaneho ang sasakyan pauwi sa dorm ni Baekhyun.

 

“Bakit dito tayo pumunta magmamadaling araw na hindi ka pa ba uuwi bukas nalang tayo mag-usap.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun pagkapalag ng bag nya sa kanyang lamesa. Lumapit si Chanyeol sakanya at umupo sa tabi ng lamesa. “Baby, yung babae kaninang nakita mo, si Bora yun. Ex ko.” Napahinto si Baekhyun sa pag-inom ng tubig at tinignan si Chanyeol sa mga mata. “O ano bang sasabihin mo sakin?” Matulis ang tono ni Baekhyun at napagtanto ni Chanyeol na mali ang kanyang panimula. “Hindi ko alam na nandon sya, Baek. Ang alam ko lang sina Sehun, nagpapaliwanang ako kung bakit ganun ang naabutan mo kanina.” Umupo rin si Baekhyun sakanyang tabi at maiging nakikinig. “Nung nasa labas ako kanina nung kausap kita, nasa labas din pala sya tapos bigla nalang lumapit, lasing nadin tapos biglang napatid. Nung pagkababa ko ng phone kanina, inalalayan ko sya papasok ng bar para ipahatid na sana kina Sehun.” Habang nagsasalita ay hawak hawak ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun at kitang kita nya kung gaano kalungkot ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa likod ng kanyang ngayon ay basa-basang salamin. “Nung inupo ko sya dun sa mga upuan naming pupuntahan ko na nun sina Sehun tapos hinila nya kamay ko. Baby, maniwala ka sakin wala akong ginawang pangloloko sa’yo.”

 

Hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang pagkahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol. “Alam ko yun. Nabigla lang ako sa nakita ko kanina. Ang mahalaga nandito ka naman.” Napahingang malalim si Chanyeol nang marinig ang sinabi ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ang mga kamay nito. “Ayaw kitang makitang masaktan, baekhyun.” Doon nadin nagpalipas ng gabi si Chanyeol pagkatapos ng kanilang pag-uusap.

 

Kinabukasan pagkauwi ni Chanyeol sakanilang bahay ay nakaupo sa kanilang dining area ang tatay nya at may seryosong tingin sakanyang mga mata. “Saan ka galing?” Bungad ng kanyang tatay pagpasok ni Chanyeol sa pinto. “Nandito kagabi sina Sehun tsaka yung mga dati naming katraining dad nagkayayaan, pero kina Baekhyun ako natulog.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na nakatingin sa sahig habang naglalakd papuntang kusina at hindi makatingin sa mga mata ng kanyang tatay. Kinakabahan sya hindi dahil mapapagalitan sa hindi pagpaalam kundi sa magiging reaksyon ng tatay nya dahil may kaba na sya na nakakaramdam na ang kanyang mga magulang sa relasyon nila ni Baekhyun. “Nak.” Papalapit ang boses ng kanyang tatay at napansin nyang naglalakad ito patungo din sa kusina kung saan sya umiinom ng tubig. “Umamin ka nga sakin, ano ba kayo nyang Baekhyun na yan?”

 

Tila huminto ang mundo ni Chanyeol, hindi nya alam ang isasagot. Alam nyang pag inamin nilang sila ay maaaring hindi na sila magkita, at hindi sya handa. Hindi nya ito gugustuhin. “Ano! Bat hindi ka makasagot?” Lalong sumikip ang dibdib ni Chanyeol sabay ng pagkataas ng tono ng kanyang tatay. “Hindi dad.” Ang kanyang nasabi sa sobrang dami ng umiikot sakanyang isipan, gusto nyang tumakbo at magkulob sa ilalim ng kanyang kumot at umiyak dahil bakit iyon ang kanyang sinabi. _Sorry, Baekhyun. Sorry._ Ang kanyang sinasabi sa ilalim ng paulit ulit na _Hindi, dad_ sa kanyang isip. “Siguraduhin mo lang, pagka nalaman kong nagpaka-bakla ka na hindi mo alam ang gagawin ko, Chanyeol.” Tumayo nang nanghihina si Chanyeol at dumeretso na sakanyang kwarto.

 

Pagsara nya ng pinto ay tuloy-tuloy na bumagsak ang luha sakanyang mga mata. Sa takot, sa pag-aalala, sa hiya, sag alit, sa sakit na hindi ito ang ginusto nyang marinig sa sarili nya at maging sa sarili nyang magulang. _Bakit? Bakit hindi pwede? Bakit hindi ko masabi ang totoo? Bakit ako natatakot?_

Nagpaalam si Chanyeol na mag sick leave kinabukasan at simula kagabi at hindi parin sya nakaka-kain dahil ayaw nyang makaharap muli at kausapin ang kanyang tatay. Hindi nya rin masagot ang mga texts, chats, at tawag ni Baekhyun dahil hindi nya alam paano ipaliwanag ang nangyari. Mamaya maya ay kinakatok sya ng kanyang nanay sa pinto, “Anak, may bisita ka. Si Baekhyun.”

 

Nakapalupot ng kumot, wala pang suklay at ligo, nagmadaling lumabas ng kwarto si Chanyeol papunta sakanilang sala, inabutan nyang may dalang mga ensaymada si Baekhyun at may pag-aalala sakanyang mga mata. Ngayon lang nakapasok sakanilang bahay si Baekhyun at hindi nya pa ito pormal na naipapakilala sakanyang mga magulang. “Okay ka lang ba? Bat di ka sumasagot sa mga tawag ko?” Pabulong sa tanong ni Baekhyun nang magkatabi silang nakaupo sa sofa nina Chanyeol sa sala kung saan silang dalawa lang ang nandoon. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano sasabihin at kung gaano kagulo ang kanyang isip. Mga mata’y mapugay at hindi makatingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun at baka sya’y maluha ulit. _Natatakot ako sa pwedeng mangyari, natatakot akong natatakot ako, natatakot akong masaktan ka. Siguro’y kailangan na nyang ihinto ‘to? Siguro’y hindi sya ang para kay Baekhyun dahil hindi nya ito kayang ipaglaban?_

“Sorry. Wala akong gana, ayaw ko munang makipagusap.” Nakayuko man ay nakikita nya ang nakapintang gulat sa mukha ni Baekhyun. “May nagawa ba akong kasalanan? Galit ka ba sakin?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na tila nanginginig at gustong lumuha. _Please baekhyun,  wag ka nang matanong._

“Di ko alam sasabihin mo, saka nalang tayo mag-usap. Gusto ko muna mapag-isa. Sorry.”

Gustong gusto nyang yakapin ang lalaking nasa harap nya ngayon ngunit wala syang lakas. At ngayon nararamdaman nyang wala narin syang karapatan. Gusto nyang tumakbo, sumigaw, umalis at lumayo.

“Osige. Kausapin mo ako pag okay ka na ha? Hihintayin kita.” Tumayo na si Baekhyun, nagpaalam sa nanay ni Chanyeol at lumabas na ng bahay. Pagkaalis ni Baekhyun ay pinuntahan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang nanay. “Ma, pwede ba akong magbakasyon kina tita rose?” Dating nakatira si Chanyeol sakanyang tita sa Cavite noong sya’y dun unang na-assign sa trabaho. “Oh bakit naman biglaan? Pero oo naman, alam mo namang welcome ka doon lagi. Kailan ba at masabi ko na agad sa tita mo.” Pagbitaw ng isang malalim na hinga at walang pagdadalawang isip, “Bukas ma, bukas.”

 

Kinagabihan at pagkatapos mag-impake ni Chanyeol. Humiga sya at sinusubukang bumuo ng mensahe para kay Baekhyun. Mensahe ng pagpapapaalam. Alam nyang mali pero hindi magtatagal ay alam nyang maiinitindihan ni Baekhyun. Natatakot syang masaktan si Baekhyun pero sa ngayon ay ito ang naiiisp nyang paraan. Nagsisisi sya, hindi dahil sa minahal nya si Baekhyun kundi dahil sa una pa lang ay hindi nya kinlaro, kung bakit sya ang pinili ni Baekhyun.

 

_Baekhyun. Una sa lahat, sorry._

_Gulong gulo na kasi ako, natatakot ako hindi kita kayang ipaglaban._

_Ayoko maging unfair sayo, hindi ako dapat sayo._

_Ang dapat sayo yung hindi matatakot at kayang mag-take responsibility sayo._

_Duwag ako, hindi ko alam ang gagawin._

_Mahal kita baekhyun pero kulang, hindi sapat._

_Hindi sapat na mahal lang kita, madami akong kula at hindi kasiguraduhan._

_Maling minahal mo ako. Sorry baekhyun._

_Hindi ko ninananis na patawarin mo ako kung lang kitang iiwas sa sakit at sana’y maging masaya ka lagi,_

Sent: 10:54pm.

August 01, 2017

 

 

 

Pagkagising ay nagpaalam na si Chanyeol sa kanyang pamilya at piniling mag bus nalang papunta sa Cavite. Dahil martes palang ay wala hindi punuan sa bus, namili si Chanyeol ng upuan sa bandang dulo at sa may bintana. Napabuntong hininga ng makitang tumutunong ang kanyang phone at tumatawag si Baekhyun at sa ika-dalawampu’t isang beses ay hindi nya parin ito sinasagot. Mahigpit ang kapit sa bag at sakbilang kamay ay ang kanyang phone. Binuksan nya ang mga mensahe galing kay Baekhyun at dahan dahan ay palabo ng palabo ang kanyang mata at hindi na naiwasang muling maluha.

 

11:06pm

August 01

_Chanyeol? Baby? Sagutin mo naman._ __

11:09pm

_Kausapin mo naman ako, Bakit parang nakikipagbreak ka na? Chanyeol?_

11:11pm

_Chanyeol parang awa naman kausapin mo naman ako._

12:01am

_Okay lang matakot, Chanyeol, pero wag mo kong sukuan, wag mo naman tayong sukuan. Ha?_

12:36am

_Bukas babalik ako jan sa bahay nyo._

08:39am

August 02, 2018

_Chanyeol umalis ka na daw, nasaan ka?_

09:45am

_Chanyeol iiwan mo na ba ako? Bakit?_

09:56am

_Narealize mo bang mahal mo parin si Boa?_

10:01am

_Chanyeol pag okay ka na sana kausapin mo ako._

_Tatanggapin ko naman kung ano man, basta wag lang sana ganitong hindi ko alam ang dahilan._

10:28am

_Mahal kita Chanyeol. Mahal na mahal._

Napahawak sya sakanyang dibdib na tila sumisikip at naghahabol ng hinga sa bawat luha na pumapatak sakanyang mata. Binitawan nya ang kanyang phone at tinakpan ang mukha gamit ang dalawang kamay. Sa bawat pagpikit ay hindi maiwasang maisip ang nakangiting mukha ni Baekhyun at kung gaano sya nangungulila sa init ng mga kamay neto. _Tama o hindi, nandito na. Patawad, Baekhyun. Hindi ako karapat-dapat._

August 01, 2017

07:02AM

 

Mapungay at mamaga-maga ang mga mata, bahagyag gising, namulat si Bakehyun galing sa tatlong oras na paputol putol na tulog. Bawat sampung minute ay sinilip ang kanyang phone kung sakaling sumagot na sa mga tawag at texts nya si Chanyeol ngunit ni isa ay wala. Napa-ungol si Baekhyun sa ilalim ng kanyang dalawang palad at agad na kinuha ang kanyang salamin. Wala paring paramdam galing kay Chanyeol. Bawat minuto ay tila lason na unti-unting inuubos ang lakas niya.

 

_Chanyeol, saan ba ako nagkulang?_

_Saan ba ako sumobra?_

Dumapa siya, iniunat ang mga kamay at sinubukang tawagan si Chanyeol ngunit _out of service_ na ang kanyang linya. Wala din siyang numero ng kahit sino sa pamilya ni Chanyeol para makausap. Limang Segundo, at siya’y bumangon na at naligo, sigurado na sa desisyong puntahan sa bahay si Chanyeol. Sa ilalim ng bawat hinga, _bahala na, bahala na._ Ang bulong ni Baekhyun sakanyang sarili.

 

Dalawang malalim na hinga, kabadong kumatok si Baehyun sa gate nina Chanyeol. Pinagpag ang kanyang damit at pantalon. Pagkalipas ng isang minuto ay narinig nyang may papalapit at binuksan ang gate.

 

“Good afternoon po, kaibigan po ni Chanyeol, si Baekhyun. Nandyan po ba sya?” Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang pawis nyang kamay at ang bilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso. “Nako, baekhyun, kakaalis lang nya. Umuwi na doon sa tita nya. Gusto mo bang pumasok sandali?” Tanong ng nanay ni Chanyeol at sumesenyas na pumasok si Baekhyun sa loob ng gate.  Tumila huminto ang mundo niya. “Ah, sige po.” Habang naglalakad papasok ng bahay nina Chanyeol ay unti-unti naring napanghihinaan ng loob si Baekhyun, ngunit ganon paman ay kailangan nyang malaman ang sagot sakanyang mga tanong.   

 

“Ilang araw nan gang ganyan si Chanyeol, ilang araw naring hindi pumapasok lagi lang nasa kwarto. May naikwento ba sayo kung bakit?” Sa pag-alala ni Baekhyun sakanilang huling pinagusapan, ang tumatak sakanya ay ang mga salitang _ayaw kitang masaktan, Baekhyun._ Napakunot ng noo si Baekhyun at nagsasalita sakanyang isip.

 

_Ayaw masaktan pero nasan sya ngayon?_

_Bakit siya umalis?_

_Ano bang iniiwasan nya?_

“Wala naman po syang nake-kwento saakin, ilang araw narin po kaming hindi nakakapag-usap. Ang huling alam ko lang po yung lumabas sila nina Sehun.” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang kanyang phone at sinusubukan muling tawagan si Chanyeol ngunit hindi parin ito sumasagot.

 

“Ngayon ko lang nakitang mukhang ganon kagulo ang isip ng anak ko, kaya hinayaan ko muna syang umuwi sa tita nya.” Wala nang nasabi si Baekhyun na napatango nalang at nakatulala parin sakanyang phone. Maya’t maya pa’y nagpaalam nadin sya at napagpasiyahang umuwi.

 

Lunod sa mga tanong at sakanyang sariling emosyon, napapapikit si Baekhyun sakanyang higaan hawak hawak ang kanyang phone at nagbabakasakaling makatanggap ng mensahe kay Chanyeol. Sa kabila ng matinding pag-aalala at lungkot, ay pinipili nyang bigyan ng espasyo at katahimikan si Chanyeol kung iyon ang naiisip nyang paraan para maging maayos ang kung anong gumugulo sakanya.

 

From: Loey

August 03, 2017

08:47pm

 

Baekhyun, alam kong marami kang tanong at gulong gulo ka din pero wag mong iisipin na may kasalanan na kung bakit ako umalis, kung bakit ako lumayo. Hindi ako ang dapat para sayo Baekhyun, wala akong lakas ng loob. Alam kong walang kapatawaran ang ginawa ko sayo kaya sana kalimutan mo nalang ako, wag mo na rin akong hahanapin. Patawad, baekhyun.

 

_Minahal at mahal ng totoo, ngunit walang lakas ng loob magpakatoo, sana'y maupagmanhin mo kahit ito'y hindi nabigkas at nahingi dahil ako'y duwag, sa umpisa palang. Naging mapagsarili, ninais na maramdamang mahalin at sobra sobrang ninais na ika'y mahalin at makitang nakangiti, ngiting para saakin lamang._

_Miss na miss na kita, baekhyun._

 

Pagka balik ni Baekhyun sakanyang dorm pagkatapsos bumili ng kanyang ulam panghapunan ay ang mensahe ni Chanyeol ang kanyang unang nabasa. Tila nanlambot ang kanyang katawan, dulo’t nito ay ang pagbitaw nya sa hawak na ulam at pagkatapon ng sabaw sa sahig. Napa-upo si Baekhyun sa sahig at napatulala sa kawalan.

 

_Bakit ganun nalang?_

_Hindi ba ako karapat dapat na subukang ipaglaban?_

_Ang tanga tanga mo, Baekhyun._

Dumeretso si Baekhyun sa banyo at binuksan ang shower at doon ay iniiyak ang lahat ng sama ng loob, nakasandal ang dalawang nakasarang kamao sa dingding, at unti unting nasasamid sakanyang sariling paghihikbi. Hindi mawari kung saan muli kukuha ng lakas o kung may dahilan pa para sya’y muling ngumiti at makaramdam ng karapatan lumigaya. Simula noon ay napagpasiyahan na naring hindi na kontakin si Chanyeol pagtapos ng sagot nya sa kanyang huling mensahe.

 

To: Loey

August 03, 2017

10:11pm

 

Hindi ko alam kung saan magsisimula Chanyeol pero mahal na mahal kita.

Sana’y maging masaya ka lagi.

 

Hindi mawari kung saan nagsimulang lumabo o sa umpisa palang ay hindi namalayang sadya nang malabo. Sa bawat palitan ng ngiti at haplos ay ang dasal ni Baekhyun na hindi mawala sa paningin, sa isip, sa puso ang taling kumonektado sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

 

Ngunit ngayon ay saan pa muling kakapit kung ang mismong nagtali ang kumalas? Lubos bang nahigpitan o lubos na naluwangan?

_Kung ngayon ang panangalin ay manatali kang maging akin, ngayon ay sana'y manatiling masaya._

Lumipas ang dalawang araw, pilit ang bawat ngiti, may tinik sa dibidib sa bawat paghinga.

Lumipas ang isang linggo, umaasa paring may muling susundo at sasabihing panaginip lang ang lahat.

Hanggat lumipas ang ilang buwan, napagisipan ni Baekhyun na magkape kung saan nagta-trabaho si Chanyeol. Wala syang balita kung saang eksaktong lugar nasaan si Chanyeol at kung ano nadin ang kanyang pinagkaka-abalahan. Nagsimula nadin magpatugtog ang mall ng mga kantang pang Pasko, ang dating pagkasabik ay ngayo’y napalitan ng tila paghahanap ng pansamantalang kaligayahan sa ilalim ng mga mapungay na mata ni Baekhyun. Pinipilit ang sariling hindi na muling mag-isip, habang pinagmamasdan ang mga pamilya, mga batabng naglalakad lakad sa mall hawak ng kanilang mga magulang, mga magkasintahang hawak-kamay at may masasayang ngiti sakanilang mga labi, sa mga panahong iyon ay  labis na hinanap  ni Baekhyun ang pakiramdam ng pagiging masaya.

 

“Sir, dating order padin po ba?” Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na sya na ang susunod na oorder. “Ah, oo. Yung maliit lang.” Pagkasabi noon ay nasilayan nyang ngumiti ang barista. “Nasabihan po kasi ako ni Sir Chanyeol na lagi pong I-free upsize yung sainyo. O yung maliit nalang po?” Pagkarinig nya ng pangalan na halos tatlong buwan ng hindi naririnig ay may naramdamang kirot sa dibdib. Ninais na tanungin kung kamusta o nasaan ang taong mahal, hanggang ngayon. Ngunit, sa pgpigil ng luha ay napatango na lamang si Baekhyun at umupo sa gilid habang hinihintay ang kanyang order. Lumalabo ng lumalabo ang paninign dail sa namumuong luha at sa pagkalutang ng isip ay nai-dial ni Baekhyun ang numero ni Chanyeol. Pagkatapat ng phone nya sakanyang tenga ay laking gulat nito na nagring ang linya na dati’y lagging nakapatay ang linya. Sa kaba at takot at pinatay nya agad ang tawag sabay ng pagtawag sakanya ng barista para ibigay ang order. Wala naring sumunod na palitan ng paguusap sakanila ng katrabaho ni Chanyeol at dumeretso na syang umuwi sa kanyang dorm at doon ininom ang hindi nya alam kung ang kape ang malamig o ang kanyang mga palad.

 

_Hindi na ba talaga babalik?_

Dumating na ang Oktubre at simula na ng peak season sa trabaho ni Baekhyun. Kahit papano’y nagpapasalamat sa trabaho sa kabila ng matinding pagod at hindi sya napapaisip maliban sa mga oras bago matulog, Tuwing off naman ay umuuwi sya sakanila o kung hindi man ay nagpapalipas ng oras manood, magluto, at kumain mag-isa. Kahit sa mga maliliit na bagay ay paunti unting nyang natututunang lumigaya muli.

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng buwan ay laking gulat ni Baekhyun sa bumisita sakanya sa trabaho. Ang kanyang dating kasintahan, si Jongin. “Tara, kain tayo?” Pagbati sakanya ni Jongin. Ang huling balita nya kay Jongin ay nagta-trabaho na ito sa isang modeling agency pagkauwi galing States. Hindi naman mapagkakaila ng kahit sino sa tangkad, kinis ng balat, mapupungay na mata, matipunong katawan at sa pagkagandang lalaki nito ay nararapat lamang ito sa industriya ng pagmomodel. Dali daling nagtime-out si Baekhyun, nagpaalam sa kanyang mga katrabaho at sumunod kay Jongin. Sa kabila ng nangyari sakanila noon ay hindi narin nawala ay pagtuturingan nila bilang magkaibigan dahil narin sa matagal na pagsama nila noon sila’y bata pa hanggang sa sabay na nag-aaral. Lumipas man ang ilang taon ay kumportabe padin si Baekhyun kasama at kausap si Jongin bilang kaibigan.

Hindi lamang pala si Jongin ang surpresang hatid kay Baekhyun sa araw na ito. “Baekhyun, kilala mo naman diba? Hindi ko agad nasabi sayo. Yan na si Kyungsoo ngayon.” Si Kyungsoo ay kaklase din nila sa culinary subject nuong ikalawang taon nila sa kolehiyo ni Jongin. Hindi palaimik sa klase ngunit lagging maasahan lalo na sa group projects at laboratory subjects kaya naman isa ito sa mga paboritong kaklase noon ni Baekhyun. Napasiko sya kay Jongin habang sila’y naglalakad papalapit kay Kyungsoo at habang papalapit ay lumalaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa mangha sa laki ng pinagbago ni Kyungsoo. Ang dating mahiyaing hindi nagbabago ang flat bangs look ay ngayo’y nakasuot ng fit black polo at pushed up ang maitim na buhok, hindi rin maipagkakaila ang pagkaputi nito at mapupulang labi. “Kelan pa?” pabulong na tanong ni Baekhyun kay Jongin. Napangiti naman ang modelo, “2 years next week.” Sabay napakamot ng ulo at tila kinikilig. “Wow, speechless.” Hindi makaimik si Baekhyun sa gulat at saya sa kanyang nabalitaan.

 

“Baekhyun, sorry ha ako din naginsist kay Kyungsoo na sumama ayaw nya sana para makapag catch up tayo ng maayos kaso gusto ko dn syang isama para alam mo na, baka kasi may magalit.” Bungad ni Jongin pagkaupo nila, si Baekhyun sa harap ng magkasintahang magkatabi. Kinamayan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at nasundan ng kamustahan. “Issue ka naman Jongin, grabe kayo ha nag tagal tagal nyo na mukha na kayong mga artista. Magkwento nga kayo sakin.” Habang naguusap si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ay umoorder si Jongin ng kanilang kakainin at mamaya pa’y narinig na tinanong ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, “gusto mo bang sumama samin sa states? May friend kasi kami dung magbubukas ng bakery pwede ka don Baekhyun”. Agad naman mahinang pinalo ni Jongin sa hita si Kyungsoo pag-signal na huwag nang ituloy ang pag-alok. “Ano ka ba, hindi pa nga natin alam baka may kasama nadin sya hindi naman yun pwede.” Pabulong na sabi ni Jongin sakanyang kasintahan. “Pwede ko naman pag-isipan” sagot ni baekhyun at napakanta nalamang sa sarili ng _Where do broken hearts go~_

“So, wala nga?” pahabol na tanong ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ng tissue ang kanyang bibig. “Oo.” Ang tanging isnigaot ni Baekhyun at umaasang hindi na pahabain pa ang usapan. “So saan kayo nags-stay ngayon?” Pagusisa nya at sumubo muli ng isang kutsarang kanin. “Nag-check in lang kami ngayon tapos sa makalawa lilipad na kami ulit pa-states. Napadaan kasi ako dito nung isang araw nakita kita kaya lang mukhang busy ka.” Sagot ni Jongin. “Buti pa kayo pabyahe byahe nalang no?” At nagtawanan ang tatlo. Matapos kumain ay nagpaalam na sila sa isa’t isa, inalok naman ni Kyungsoo na ihatid si Baekhyun sakanyang dorm ngunit hindi na ito pumayag. “Baek, pag kailangan mo ng kausap, skype lang ha?” Huling sabi ni Jongin bago naghiwa-hiwalay ang tatlo.

 

Sa kabilang dako naman, pagka-uwi galing trabaho ay nakatanggap ng mensahe si Chanyeol mula sa kaibigang si Sehun.

 

_Kita ko kanina may sumundo sakanya paglabas nya eh, parang model itsura._

 

Binaba nya ang kanyang bag sa sahig, umupo sa dulo ng kama, hawak ang phone sa magkabilang kamay, at sa unang pagkakataon ay tila nanahimik sa dating maingay na bahay ng kanyang tiyahin na ngayo’y sumisigaw  na ng g ilang beses ng. “Chanyeol nak! Kakain na bumaba ka na!”

 

_Siguro si Jongin yun._

_Siguro sila na ulit,_

_Siguro nakalimutan na nya ako._

_Siguro masaya na sya._

To: Sehun

9:35pm

_Brad, gandun padin ba istura nya? Mukha bang masaya?_

_Oo, mukha namang masaya nakangiti eh._

_Bat di mo kaya puntahan no?_

Sa loob ng ilang buwan ay ilang beses ding sinubukan ni Chanyeol na pasahan ng mensahe, tumawag, puntahan si Baekhyun para humingi ng tawad, makipagusap at umamin pero lagi itong nauunahan ng takot at iniisip nitong mas nakabubuti nang makalimot si Baekhyun. Tuwing dadaan si Sehun sa QC para may iabot sa mga katrabaho nila doon na dapat ay trabaho ni Chanyeol ay lagi nya itong kinukulit na dumaan sa tinatra-bahuhan ni Baekhyun para silipin at kahit sa ganong paraan ay malaman nyang maayos ang kalagayan ni Baekhyun. Ngayon ay kahit papano’y kampante na syang masaya si Baekhyun at siguro’y hindi na nya kailanagn pa itong kamustahin.

 

Sa bilis ng panahon ay muli nanamang lalabas ang kumpanya nina Chanyeol ara sakanilang anibersaryo. At dahil summer ay sa Boracay ang kanilang trip. “May dala ka bang pang snorkel?” Tanong ni Bora na kasabayang naglalakad ni Chanyeol paakyat ng kanilang eroplano. “Alam mo sinendan mo pa nga ako ng listahan ng mga dadalhin ko nanay ba kita?” Patawang sagot ni Chanyeol. Naging magkalapit muli sila ni Bora sa dahilan narin na muli silang nagkasama sa branch ng trabaho. Ngunit ganon pa man, walang araw na hindi naiisip ni Chanyeol na sana’y sa bawat araw ay kasama nya parin si Baekhyun, sa bawat magagagandang lugar na pinupuntahan at sa bawat masasarap na pagkain na kanyang natitikman.

 

“Alam mo para kang tanga, actually hindi lang pala parang.” Hirit ni bora sa mapangasar na tono nung minsang niyaya sya ni Bora para magkape sa labas. “Okay na okay kayo tapos bigla mong iiwanan sa ere yung tao tapos hihilingin mong maging okay sya, hindi ba ang gago non?” Nakayuko lamang si Chanyeol at mala-panang tumatama sa kanyang dibdib at tenga nag mga sinasabi ni Bora. “Lam ko naman ‘yan, pero tignan mo. Mas okay na sya ngayon at mas magiging okay pa, sigurado ako dun.” At muli syang humigong ng mainit na kape kasabay ng mainit na panahon. “Ewan ko ba sayo Chanyeol, hanggang ngayon sarili mo parin iniisip mo, hanggang ngayon unfair ka parin sa sarili mo, tignan mo may nasaktan ka nanaman.” Biglang napatigil si Bora sa kanyang pagsalita at mahinang bumulong ng “Oops.” Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga narinig na alam nya sa sarili nya at matagal na nyang idini-deny, na sa lahat ng oras ay haolos sarili nya ang kanyang iniisip. Marahil tama nga si Bora, mas inisip nyang sya ang sariling takot kesa sa mararamdaman ni Baekhyun.

 

Sa likod ng mga tawa at ngiti, kahit puno ng ligaya ang isip nya habang nagbabakasyon at pakikipaghalubilo sakanyang mga katrabaho’-kaibigan, ang puso’y hindi parin naghihilom. Marahil, dahil alam ni Chanyeol sakanyang sarili na kamaliang ginawa. Gumising si Chanyeol ng 5:30am at magi-isang naglakad sa tabing dagat, habang sinisipa sipa ang mga nakaharang na bato sakanyang paglalakad, biglang bumungad sakanyang isip ang mala-anghel na ngiti ni Baekhyun, at sa mga segundong iyon at gusto nyang lumipad na pauwi at puntahan si Baekhyun para lamang silipin at kung su-suwertehin ay mayakap nadin. Marahil malabo na, ang pakiramdam ng pagsubok muli at paglakas ng loob ay unti unting nabubuo sakanya. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan magsisimula, ngunit pakiramdam nya ay kung hindi pa sisimulan ang paglangoy ay unti-unti na syang tatangayin ng alon.

 

**AUGUST 2018**

Isang taon na ang lumipas simula ng naghiwalay sila ni Baekhyun. Napromote nadin si Chanyeol bilang Store manager ng kanilang branch. Nang minsang bumisita si Sehun sa branch nila sa QC ay nabalitaan nyang nagbago narin ang uniporme ni Baekhyun, lumipat ng ibang trabaho at isa naring Store Supervisor a Coffee Master sa Starbucks, ang kumpanyang kakumpetitensya ng pinapasukan ni Chanyeol. “Ano brad, si Baekhyun parin ba?” Ang huling mensahe sa phone ni Chanyeol na galing kay Sehun, hindi na nya ito kailangan pang sagutin dahil si Sehun ang tipon ng kaibigang magtatanong kahit alam na ang sagot. Hihintay ni Chanyeol na dumating ang kanyang pamilya dahil ngayon gabi ang selebrasyon ng wedding anniversary ng kanyang mga magulang. Pagkatapos nilang manood ng sine ay naging tahimik lamang sa hapagkainan si Chanyeol, simula ng pagtanong sakanya isang taon nakalipas ng kanyang tatay, ay hindi na muli ito naging kumportableng makipagusap sa kanyang mga magulang kung hindi man ito tungkol sa trabaho o sa bahay. Naging busy din sakanilang bahay dahil nakaplano na sa susunod na buwan ang kasal ng kanyang kuya na si Junmyeon at Irene. Nakaramdam ng inggit si Chanyeol sa suportang ibinibigay ng kanyang maguang sa relasyon na meron ang kanyang mga kapatid. Ngunit sa likod ng kanyang isipin ay itinatanong nya din sakanyang sarili kung sinubukan nya bang ipaglaban ang sakanila ni Baekhyun, at doo’y nabigyan nya ng sagot ang kanyang mga katanungan.

 

Paikot ikot sa kama, ulo sa dingding, ulo sa kawalan, binuksan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang phone at tinignan ang facebook profile ni Baekhyun na araw araw nyang sinisilip para makita kung may bagong kaganapan sa buhay nya na dati’y memoryado nya pa. Alam nyang walang hilig magpost si Baekhyun at ang facebook nito’y puno lamang ng mga _tagged_ photos galing sakanyang mga kaibigan at katrabaho. Ngunit pagkakita ni Chanyeol ay laking gulat nito na may _status update_ si Baekhyun na isang emoji: L

Tinignan nya kung kelan ang _post_ nito. Sampung minute palang ang lumipas. Sinilip ang mga _comments_ at mayroon na kaagad na tatlong nagtatanong ng ‘ _Anong meron sir Baek?’, ‘Bakit sad, sir?’_

Sa pagtitig at pagiisip ng dahilan kung bakit nagpost ng ganoon si Baekhyun ay hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na nai-like nya ang post ni Baekhyun. Aagad-agad syang napatalon sa pagkahiga at napasigaw ng isang malakas na “Tanga!” sabay pindot muli ng _like_ para mawala ang pangalan nya sa mga nag-like. Sa sobrang bilis ng tibo ng puso ni Chanyeol, sya’y nanlambot at muling napahiga sa kama. Sinilip nya sa messenger kung _online_ si Baekhyun at alas, _active now_ nga sya. Napatitig si Chanyeol sa _display photo_  ng kanyang ex at ngayon nya lang napansin na nagbago na ito, pangtalong beses simula nung sila’y naghiwalay. Naka salamin ito at naka denim shirt, ang buhok ngayo’y mas matingkad na sa dating kayumangging hindi gaanong pansin, at ganoon parin ang Angulo ng kanyang pagkuha ng litrato, mula sa itaas at tila naka usli ang mga labi. Sa pangalawang beses sa araw na iyon ay muling napatalon si Chanyeol sabay paghulog sa kanyang kama na una ulo kaya naman ito’y nauntog, sabay ng isang malakas na pag-umpog sa sahig ay nabitawan nya ang kanyang phone. “Shit shit shit.” Hinimas nya ang kanyang noo at agad na hinanap ang phone. “Shit nasan na phone ko shit ah hang sakit shit.” Pagkakita ng kanyang phone at pagbukas nito, tama nga kanyang hinala. Napindot nya ang _like button_ sa babang gilid ng messenger chat. “SHIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!”

 

Isang malakas pang kalabog ng tibok ng kanyang puso nang makitang na- _seen_  na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang hindi sinasadyang _like emoji_ sa _chatbox_ nila na ang huling mensahe pa ay saktong isang taon nakalipas at may L _emoji_ din galing kay Baekhyun kagaya ng kanyang kaka _post_ lang na _status._ Nagpaikot ikot sa kwarto ang ngayo’y hindi mapakaling si Chanyeol, hawak hawak ang kanyang phone na ngayo’y din ay nagmistulang naligo na mula sa pawis ng kanyang mga palad. Kamot ng ulo doon, hagis ng phone dito, uupo sa kama, hihiga ng nakataas ang mga paa sa dingding at muli nyang binuksan ang _chatbox_ para gumawa ng dahilan pero sino nga ba ang maniniwala sa estilo ng pagbawi matapos mag _send_ ng _like emoji._ Sa pagbukas ni Chanyeol ay nakita nya ang tatlong tuldok, halos umikot ikot ang tyan ni Chanyeol sa kaba, saya, takot kung ito na nga ba ang unang beses na mag-uusap muli sila pagkatapos ng isang taon. Maya’t maya pa ay nawala ang tatlong tuldok at lumipas na ang sampung minuto ay pawis na pawis na ang noo at leeg ni Chanyeol. “Shit bahala na nga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagta-type sa _chatbox_ nila ni Baekhyun.

Napindot ko.

(Facepalm emoji gif)

 

“Ang tanga tanga Chanyeol grabe iyon na ba pinakamatalino mong dahilan grabe talino talaga.” Pagkutya nya sakanyang sarili pagkatapos ibato ang phone sa kama at wala pang limag segundo ay muli nyang pinulot sa pagrinig ng _messenger notification._

Very timing.

 

Ang sagot ni Baekhyun sakanyang chat. Napahinga ng maluwag si Chanyeol at hindi sya i-blinock ni Baekhyun na dapat ay dati nya pa ginawa. Gusto na nyang tumakbo sa malapit na emergency room dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi parin natatapos ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

 

Kamusta ka na?

 

“Grabe ang tanga talaga nya ineexpect mo bang okay sya.” Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sakanyang phone at binibilang ang bawat tuldok na nasa screen. Hanggat lumipas ang limang minute ay nakita nyang nawala na muli ito at _active 5 minutes ago_  na si Baekhyun. Pagkatapos nito ay hindi na muling sumagot si Baekhyun hanggang gabi.

 

Napagtanto ni Chanyeol na sa isang bagay lamang sya siguardo ngayon at iyon ay handa na syang itama ang lahat ng pagkakamali kay Baekhyun, sakanyang sarili at sakanilang dalawa.

 

Kinaumgahan habang kumakain au napagpasiyahan ni Chanyeol na sumabay sa hapagkainan habang nag-aalmusal ang kanyang mga magulang na bumisita sa bahay ng kanyang tita para narin kamustahin ang kanilang anak. “My, Dy, babalik akong QC next week doon na ulit ako naka-assign.” Bungad ni Chanyeol bago magsandok ng kanin sa kanyang plato. “O baka may namimiss ka?” Napaisip si Chanyeol kung nanaginip ba sya o totoong narinig nya iyon galing mismo sa kanyang tatay. Napansin din nyang napangiti ang kanyang nanay habang sinisiko ng pabiro ang asawa nito. Napakamot ng batok si Chanyeol at mahinang napasambit ng, “parang ganun na nga rin po.” Nakayuko si Chanyeol nang biglang hinawakan ng kanyang nana yang kanyang mga kamay na ngayo’y basing basa sa kaba sa kanyang biglang pag-amin. “Alam mo, nak, Chanyeol, sobrang disappointed ko sayo.” Napatingin sya sa kanyang tatay habang tumuloy itong nagsalita, “Akala ko nung tinanong ko kung kung anong meron sainyo ni Baekhyun, aamin ka saamin at ipaglalaban mo, pero hindi, tinakbuhan mo sya.” Naramdaman nyang humigpit ang hawak ng kanyang nanay sakanyang kamay. “Dy..” Nawa’y hindi nya alam kung saan magsisimulang magpaliwanag, halo-halong emosyon na ngayo’y nalaman nyang totoo nga ang nangyayari at alam ng kanyang mga magulang ang meron sakanila noon ni Baekhyun.

 

“Akala ko….” Naluha si Chanyeol sa halong saya at pagsisisi at unti unting bumabalik sa kanyang imahinasyon ang lahat ng pinagsamahan nila ni Baekhyun. “Alam naming iniisip mo ang sasabihin naming pero sana inisip mo rin anak na mas mahalaga para saamin kung saan ka masaya.” At lalo syang naluha nang marinig ang malambing na boses ng kanyang nanay. “Wala akong lakas ng loob noon my, dy. Hindi ko alam gagawin, ngayon nararamdaman ko ang pagkatalo.” Napansin nyang umiling ang kanyang tatay, “Pinaabot mo pa ng isang taon nak.” Nagpunas ng luha si Chanyeol at huminga ng malalim. “Sa susunod na pupunta si Baekhyun sa bahay dapat hindi na sya umiiyak ha nak?” Tumango at ngumiti si Chanyeol sakanyang nanay pagkatapos ay pumasok sa kanyang kwarto at napadasal sa sobra sobrang emosyon na kanyang nararamdaman. Unang una sa lahat ay hindi nya alam kung may karapatan pa ba syang matanggap muli ni Baekhyun.

 

“Bahala na basta bahala na basta sorry mahal kita baekhyun. Mahal na mahal kita sorry.”

Bulong sa hangin ng isang lalaking ngayon ay buong-buo na ang loob.

 

Nagpaalam sya kay Sehun sakanyang huling duty bago bumalik sa QC. “Tanga mo naman inabot pa ng isang taon.” Pabirong hinampas nya sa ulo ang kanyang kaibigan. “Oo na ito na nga o babalik na.” “Yun e kung may mabalikan ka pa.” Biglang napasimangot si Chanyeol at alais n asana sa harap ni Sehun. “Joke lang actually alam mo may hindi pa ako sinabi sayo noon.” Kasabay pa ng pabirong “Uyy, interesado sya ano iniisip mo jan ha.”

 

“Sabihin mo na ano ba yon?” Pagkulit nya kay Sehun. “Yung unang buwan kayo naghiwalay hanggang talong buwan ata lagi nagtetext sakin si Baekhyun kung kamusta ka na kung may iba ka na ba kung masaya ka ba. Noong una sinasabi ko hindi pero nung tumaga sinasabi ko hindi ko alam. Hindi ko na sinabi sayo noon kasi gusto ko ikaw mismo kumausap sakanya. Alam mo sana this time wag ka na magpakatanga ulit. Man up naman tayo jan.” Sumikip ang dibdib ni Chanyeol at napatulala ng ilang segundo. Hindi nya labis maisip kung gano nya napahirapan si Baekhyun at alam nyang sobrang laking kasalanan ang kanyang ginawa.

 

Bago pa man sya umalis ay nagiwan din ng payo sakanya si Bora. “Pag hindi mo iyan nabawi si Baekhyun lagot ka sakin, babawiin kita ulit.” Kiniliti sya sa tiyan ni Bora at pabirong nagsabi, “Joke lang di na kita type.” Napatawa na lamang sya at labis na nagpapasalamat sa suporta ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

 

**NOVEMBER 2018**

Pagkatapos ng Undas ay nagbyahe na pabalik ng QC si Chanyeol dala ang magkahalong lakas ng loob at kaba. Tuwang tuwa ang kanyang mga magulang at mga kuya sa kanyang pagbalik. Unang sumalubong sakanya si Junmyeon na kakagaling lang sa Paris kung saan naganap ang honeymoon nila ng kanyang asawa. “O ikaw na ba susunod?” Pabirong salubong sakanya ni Junmyeon at sabay sabay namang humiyaw ng “Yeeeeeeee” ang kanyang mga kasama sa bahay. Agad agad syang pumunta ng SM North para ihatid ang kanyang mga _forms_ sa muling pagbalik sa kanilang branch. Napadaan sya sa restaurant kung saan dating nagtatrabaho si Baekhyun at naalalang hindi na pala doon nagtatrabaho ang ngayon ay ganap naring barista katulad nya. Pagkalipas ng mahigit isang taon ay ngayon na lamang naramadamn ni Chanyeol ang kiligin sa imahinasyon pa lamang ni Baekhyun na nakangiti sa kanyang harapan.

 

Pauwi ay agad syang dumaan sa _Starbucks_ para sumilay kay Baekhyun. Habanag papalapit ay mas lumalakas ang kalabog ng kanyang dibdib at hindi rin maiwasan ang pag ngiti. Huminto sya sa gilid ng pinakadulong salamin at inikot ang paningin sa loob ng _coffee shop._ Agad na nakita nya ang ngayo’y matambok na pisingi mamula mula paring mg pisngi, itim na ang kulay ng buhok, at nakangiting halos wala na ang mata habang tinatawag mula sa likod ng _counter_ ang susunod na babatiin na _customer._ Natigil lamang si Chanyeol mula sakanyang pagkatitig ng may bumangga sakanya mula sakanyang likod at naalalang sya’y wala pa sa langit. “Hi…baby…” bulong nya sa kanyang sarili habang nakatingin parin sa walang kamalay malay na si Baekhyun. Tuliro at kabado, hindi nakagalaw ang matangkad na lalaki sa labas ng _Starbucks_ ng mahigit sampung minuto.

 

Sa kabilang dako naman, agad na kumain si Baekhyun na lumampas nanaman sa oras pag-uwi sa trabaho at inabot ng 11:30PM. Pagkasilip nya sakanyang mga _notifications_ ay biglang napahigpit ang pagkahawak sa kanyang _phone_ nang mabasa ang mensahe galing kay Chanyeol.

 

_Mejo lumusog ka na ha. Hehe._

“Hala????” Ang bulong nya sa hangin. Pilit na inaalala kung baka’y nagasalubong sila at hindi nya napansin. Tinawagan nya si Chen na kasama nya sa dating trabaho.

 

“Chen? May naghanap bas akin jan kanina sa resto?”

“O sir, wala naman? May inaasahan ka ba?”

“Ahh, hindi wala naman.”

“Uy, yung ex mo yan no? Yeeeeeeeeeee”

 

Hindi pa nagatatapos ang pagsigaw ni Chen ay agad nan yang ibinaba ang linya. Napabulong ng ilang ulit “shet, shet, shet” si Baekhyun na hindi mapakali at palakad lakad sa loob ng kanyang kwarto. Binuksan nya ang kanyang _messenger_ at huminga ng malalim bago sumagot sa mensahe ni Chanyeol.

 

_San mo ko nakita?_

Hindi pa man nya napapatay ang kanyang _phone_ ay nakita na nya agad ang tatlong tuldok. “Shet ano ba yan nagrereply agad???” Umilaw ang kanyang _phone_ at nabasa mula sakanyang _notification_ ang reply ni Chanyeol.

 

_Sa Starbucks, kanina._ _J_

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ng unan ang kanyang mukha at hindi napigilang ngumawa at gumawa ng mga wirdong ingay. Agad naman itong nag post sakanyang _private account_ sa twitter,

 

SINO ANG MARUPOK AWARDEE TODAY?

 

Agad naman ding lumabas sakanyang _notification_ ang _like_ at _reply_ ni Chen ng “HMMMMMMMMMM. Baklita ka.” Kasabay ng sagot ni Chen ay muling may mensahe galing kay Chanyeol.

 

_Alam kong wala akong karapatan, pero pwede ba tayong magkita ulit?_

Nung gabing iyon din ay muntikan nang masira ang pinaka paboritong _stuffed toy_ ni Baekhyun na nabugbog sakanyang mga suntok.

 

“Ay tanga.” Ang unang nasabi ni Baekhyun pagkamulat at naalalang hindi sya nakasagot sa tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

_Saan?_

Sagot nya at nagsimula nang magayos para pumasok muli sa trabaho. Isa nanamang mahabang araw at nakakapagod na araw dahil nasa mahabang bakasyon ang mga tao at nagsisimula narin ang _sem break_  ng mga estudyante. Ngunit kahit ganon paman ay sinisigurado nyang maayos ang kanyang tsura, nasa tamang direksyon ang bawat hibla ng buhok at naya maya’y nagpapabango.

 

Naunahan man ng payo mula sa kanyang mga kaibigan na huwag nang subukan muli, sa ilang buwan na pag-aalala at pagkimkim ng sama ng loob, ngayon at napalitan na ito ng pagtanggap na magkaibang daan ang tinawid nilang dalawa. Ngunit sa biglang pagpaparamdam ni Chanyeol ay muling nag gaganyak si Baekhyun at tila eksayted na gumising sa umaga.

 

 _Siya parin naman ang gusto kong makasama sa huli._ Ang sabi nya sakanyang sarili habang tuloy tuloy ang _ticket_ at _orders_ na kailangan nyang gawin. Natapos na ang kanyang sampung oras na              duty at nagulat siya nang makitang nakatayo sa labas ng salaming pintuan si Chanyeol na nakatingin at nakangiti sakanya. Naka suot itong itim na _hoodie_ na sobrang pamilyar sakanya. Sa loob ng ilang segundong nagkasulubong ang kanilang mga mata ay hindi nya alam kung gusto nyang magalit, maiyak, matuwa sa pagkakita kay Chanyeol sa kanyang harapan.

 

Dali daling lumalapit sakanya si Chanyeol pero tila’y nanigas ang kanyang mga binti at hindi na ito makagalaw.

 

_Hello._

Hindi nya alam kung gusto nyang tumakbo sa banyo para maglabas ng marinig ang malalim na boses ni Chanyeol. Iniwas nya ang tingin nya sakanyang nasa harap at iniikot ang paningin.

 

A _ng liit mo parin ha._

_Sus, wag mo nang simulan ulit._

 

Buong akala nya’y pagkatapos ng isang taon at apat na buwan ay hindi na uulit uulit ang imahe ng ngiting minsang araw-araw nyang dinasal na masilayan. Buong akala nya'y wala nang kiliting hatid ang boses na minsa'y naging lakas. Pero  mali pala.

 _Lintek. Bakit ba nanunukso ang mundo._ Bulong ni baekhyun sakanyang sarili habang dahang-dahang naglalakad palayo sa kanyang nakaraan.

Sa sobrang gulat na ngayon pala ang ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol na magkita sila ay hindi nya alam kung bakit iyon ang lumabas sakanyang bibig. “Ahhh bakit ko nasabi yon?” Paulit ulit nyang binubulong ng may tonong pag-aalala habang naglalakad ng mabilis papunta sa malapit na banyo. Pagkalabas ay hindi nya inaasahang naghihintay at nasundan sya ni Chanyeol.

 

_Sorry kung nagulat kita. Sorry din sa sinabi ko. Wrong timing ba?_

_Oo, parang yung dati wrong timing yung bigla mong pagalis._

Akala ni Baekhyun ay iyon ang kanyang nasabi pero nagising sya ng biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang balikat. _Tara, kain muna tayo?_

_Sa susunod na araw nalang siguro, chanyeol. Sobrang pagod kasi ngayon._

_Ah sige, sige, sorry talaga nabigla kita ha. Hatid na kita sa sakayan._

Pagsakay nya sa jeep ay nakatingin at nagpaalam pa sakanya si Chanyeol. Tila nangibabaw ang sama ng loob nya sa muling pagkita nila. Muling nabuksan ang mga tanong na hindi nya nabigyan ng sagot. Pero kahit ganun pa man, sa isang libong duda ay tiyak si Baekhyung sa isang bagay, yun ay ang pagmamahal na hindi naglaho sa kabila nang malabong nangyari sakanila ni Chanyeol.

_{ Sa kabila ng kasalanan ko, tinaggap mo ako_

_Nakaraa’y kinalimutan mo, ngayo’y ako’y sa’yo_

_Sa’yo, sa’yo_

_Niyakap mong mahigpit palapit sa’yo_

_Wala na ngang hihigit sa pag-ibig mo,_

_Pinawi mong lahat ng luha’t kalungkutan sa aking puso }_

Hindi na muna kinulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng gabing iyon at napaisip na mali ang entrada nya. _Sino ba naman kasing tanga matutuwa nang bigla kag susulpot pagkatapos ng higit isang taon ha Chanyeol? Mag-isip ka naman minsan?_  Mga salitang umiikot sakanyang isip habang naka saluk-baba sa harap ng bintana at nagdadasal na sana’y sa darating nyang kaarawan ay tanggapin syang muli ni Baekhyun.

 

Tuwang tuwa naman ang mga kasamahan ni Chanyeol sa kanyang muling pagbalik sa mga ka- _team_ nya sa QC. “Ano sir? Okay na po ba kayo ulit ni sir baek?” Bungad sakanya ng kanyang isang staff. “Tsismoso nyo ha.” Nakangiti nyang sagot. “Lagi po yun dati dito sir e kahit nung wala na kayo dito sumisilip dito.”

 

Sumikip ang dibidib ni Chanyeol nang muling maisip ang nagawa nya kay Baekhyun. Hindi nya alam kung saan at papanong magsimulang bumawi o kung papayagan pa syang bumawi. Maya maya pa ay nakatanggap sya ng _chat_ mula kay Baekhyun at simula sa segundong iyon ay gusto nan yang umuwi kahit pa’y wala pa syang isang oras sa _duty._

_Mamaya. Pwede ka?_

_Oo naman.Kahit ngayon na nga eh._ _J_

Napagpasyahan nilang mag _milktea_ sa labas ng SM. Walang imikan at parehong naninibago na magkasama na muli at magkaharap.

 

_Umm Baekhyun? May iba ka pa ba gustong orderin? Di ka naman mabubusog jan._

_Mamaya maya nalang di pa ako nagugutom._

Hindi parin makatingin ng deretso si Baekhyun at ang isa’y hindi alam kung paano magsisimula sa pagpapaliwanag at pangangamusta.

 

 _Lumipat ka na ba ulit dito?_ Tanong ni Baekhyun at dumiretsong umupo nang nakaharap kay Chanyeol. _Oo, bumalik nadin ako sa bahay. Nagstay ako kina tita sa Cavite._ Tumango lang si Baekhyun at uminom muli ng kanyang _milktea. Ikaw? Bat ka lumipat sa sb?_

 _Mas malaki kasi offer eh._ Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang hawag na inumin at tumingin ng deretso kay Baekhyun. _Baekhyun, alam ko huli na ang lahat pero handa na akong magpaliwanag sayo. Alam ko ding kulang at wala nang silbi ang mga paumanhin kong sasabihin sa’yo hindi moa lam kung gano kaimportante at kung gano ako kasaya na pumayag kang makipagkita ulit._ Pilit nyang pinipigilan ang luhang pilit din na bumabagsak mula sa kanyang mga mata. _Kaya nga ako nakipagkita kasi gusto kong marinig, Chanyeol. Wag ka nang umiyak baka pagtinginan tayo dito._ Sa loob loob ni Baekhyun ay gusto nan yang abutan ng panyo si Chanyeol.

 

_Naduwag ako, Baekhyun. Nagsimula nung naghinala si papa. Natakot akong ipaglaban, natakot ako sa sasabihin nila at sa gagawin kaya umalis ako. Naisip ko na hindi mo deserve na hindi maipakilala man lang o maipagmalaki sa iba. Naging duwag ako, Baekhyun.”_

Hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil hindi ito ang inaasahan nyang marinig.

 _Kayo ni Bora?_ Tila nagulat si Chanyeol nang marinig ang binaggit, _Ha? Wala akong naging iba. Wala._ Napahinga ng malalim si Baekhyun at tila naguguluhan parin.

_Bakit ka bumalik dito?_

_Kasi nandito ka. Nandito ka parin. Hindi ka nawala, hindi ka nagbago. Sana bigyan mo ako ulit ng pagkakataon na tumawid papunta sayo._

_{ Inakala kong ika'y napagod_  
Lahat ay tinapos na  
Kahit ginawa kang pansamantalang  
Iniwang mag-isa  
Hayaan mong lahat ay maituwid ko pa  
  
Niyakap mong mahigpit palapit sa'yo  
Wala na ngang hihigit sa pag-ibig mo  
Pinawi mong lahat ng luha't kalungkutan sa 'king puso }

Araw araw na hinahatid at sundo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun tuwing magkakasabay sila ng iskedyul sa trabaho. Nang minsang maulan ay nagpumilit parin si Chanyeol na ihatid pauwi si Baekhyun sakanyang dorm.

_Gusto mo bang magstay? Magluluto akong sopas._

Pag-aya ni Baekhyun sa kausap na biglang yumakap sakanya at ibinaon ang mukha sakanyang kanang balikat.

 _Sobrang namiss ko ‘to. 5 minutes lang, please._ Napahinga ng malalim si Chanyeol at napapapikit habang ninanamnam ang pakiramdam ng katawang yakap yakap nya at ang amoy na kanyang pinakapaborito sa lahat. Nabigla naman sya nang dahan-dahang yumakap pabalik si Baekhyun at mas lalo pang hinigpitan ang pagyakap at pag dikit ng kanilang mga katawan.

 

Mata sa mata, kamay sa kamay.

_Thank you, baekhyun. Hindi mo alam kung gano kahalaga sakin na tinanggap mo ako ulit ng buong-buo._

_Alam mo, Chanyeol, kahit ilang ulit pa siguro hindi ako magdadalawang isip na tanggapin ka._

 

{ Dahil sa pag-ibig mo 'di magbabago  
Pinatawad ang lahat ng kasalanan ko  
Dahil sa pag-ibig mo 'di mapapagod  
Pinatawad ang lahat ng kasalanan ko  
Dahil sa pag-ibig mo 'di matatapos  
Pinatawad ang lahat ng kasalanan ko }

 

Bibig sa bibig, puso sa puso.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi nang naluluhang si Baekhyun at dahan-dahan nitong hinalikan ang mga labi nito habang nagdadasal ng puno ng pasasalamat sa Diyos sa panagawalang pagkakataong hindi niya akalaing ipagkakaloob muli sakanya sakabila ng ginawa nyang pagkakamali sa taong minamahal at lubos din syang minamahal.

 

_Gusto mo ba dito narin ako tumira? O Kung gusto mo naman doon nalang samin, malaki rin namang ang kwarto ko para sating dalawa._

Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun sa sobrang tuwa at muling idinikit ang kanilang mga labi dahil ngayon at sigurado na syang buo na ang loob sakanya ni Chanyeol.

 

_Baby, yung sopas…_

Bulong ni Baekhyun sa gitna ng mga halik na tila ayaw naring matapos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
